Bangtan's Story
by ORUL2
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot BTS. Rated T-M (setiap cerita berbeda rate dan genre). 6th story: "Forlorn" (HopeKook) 7th story: "Pink Dolphin" (NamJin), 8th story: "Talking Blanket" (JinGa), NEW UPDATE 9th story: "There For You" (KookMin)
1. Story 1: Don't Leave

Casts: Jeon Jungkook - Jung Hoseok as Hobi - Kim Seokjin!GS

Min Yoongi - Kim Taehyung as Min Taehyung

.

KookJin fanfiction

Rated: T

.

 **Don't Leave**

.

* * *

 _Bip.. bip.. bip.._

Percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Jungkook hampir berhasil. Sekarang ia sedang terbaring lemah di ruang ICU. Ya, _hampir_ berhasil, karena ia belum mati. Hobi melihat lagi catatan yang diberikan atasannya sambil mendengus pelan. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia bertemu dengan Jungkook, padahal dijadwalnya tertulis tahun 2083. Hobi sudah muak, ia tidak mau bertemu Jungkook lagi sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan tiba. Dengan persetujuan atasannya, Hobi menyentuh bahu Jungkook pelan untuk membangunkannya.

"Em.. Ap-a yang.. Di mana a-ku?", tanya Jungkook terbata-bata.

 _Di ICU, dua bulan koma_. Hobi bermonolog dalam hati karena ia ingin Jungkook mencerna semuanya sendiri. Lalu, setelah terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit, Hobi mendengar Jungkook berbicara, atau lebih tepatnya berbisik, karena suaranya sangat pelan dan parau.

"Ken-apa a-ku masih hi-dup?", tanya Jungkook. Dengan jeda yang sopan, Hobi menjawabnya.

"Karena atasanku memberimu kesempatan.", jawab Hobi sambil tersenyum ramah. "Aku akan membantumu."

"K-kesempatan? Bantu? Apa maks—", belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang sedang berbaring lemah dengan bantuan alat penunjang hidup. Ia lalu menatap Hobi untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Itu kau, maksudku, itu tubuhmu. Ah, aku tak pandai menyusun kata-kata…", jawab Hobi sambil mengusak-usak rambutnya, agak frustasi. "Aku membangunkanmu dari koma, tapi aku belum membangunkanmu kembali ke dunia nyata. Atasanku memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk memilih. Oh, dan namaku Hobi, kalau di duniamu, sih, namaku berarti ' _hope_ —harapan'".

 _Duniamu_? Jungkook mulai mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi. Sosok yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Hobi ini bukan manusia, dan ia akan 'menolong' Jungkook, yang entah bagaimana bentuk pertolongan itu.

Lalu Hobi menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan. Ia akan menunjukkan bagaimana hidup orang-orang yang akan Jungkook tinggalkan jika Jungkook memilih untuk mati, dan dalam tiga hari Jungkook harus memberikan keputusan untuk pergi dengannya atau tetap tinggal di dunia ini.

.

.

* * *

 **DAY 1**

 _Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.._

Jungkook memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menangisinya, atau lebih tepatnya menangisi tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook ingin memeluk mereka! Tapi dengan jiwa yang terpisah dengan raganya seperti ini, Jungkook bisa apa..

" _Eomma, appa.. Mianhe_. _Jeongmal mianhe_ … Maafkan Jungkook..."

Seharian itu orangtuanya tak berbicara sama sekali dan hanya menangis. Jungkook menghabiskan hari pertama bersama orang tuanya. Hobi hanya dapat memperhatikan keluarga Jeon itu dari sudut ruangan. Betapa bahagianya jika mereka dapat bersatu kembali.

.

.

* * *

 **DAY 2**

Pagi itu Jungkook sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat penderitaan orang tuanya. Ia memilih pergi ke lokasi lain yang dianjurkan Hobi, yaitu sekolahnya. Suasana sekolah sepi karena sedang dilangsungkan upacara di auditorium. Ini agak lucu, tapi ia merindukan rasanya berdiri selama setengah jam dan mendengarkan kepala sekolahnya, Min _seonsaengnim_ , berpidato. Ia pun mendekati podium untuk menghampiri kepala sekolah yang biasanya ia benci itu. Kapan lagi ia bisa memperhatikan wajah pak tua yang sedang melakukan siraman rohani itu lekat-lekat kalau bukan sekarang?

Namun, betapa terkejutnya Jungkook saat Min _seonsaengnim_ tidak berceramah tentang bahaya narkoba atau seks bebas seperti biasanya, ia membahas _bullying_. Nama Jungkook menggema di auditorium, semua orang menangis sambil menyebut namanya.

"Sudah dua bulan Jeon Jungkook terbaring lemah di ruang ICU dalam keadaan koma. Mari kita doakan agar Jungkook lekas sadar dan dapat kembali bersekolah seperti biasa..."

Ternyata, Min _seonsaengnim_ sangat menyayangkan kejadian yang menimpa Jungkook. Selama ini Jungkook pikir pihak sekolah tutup mata dan telinga karena yang menindasnya adalah keponakan Min _seonsaengnim_ sendiri. Mata Jungkook menangkap sosok Min Yoongi dan Min Taehyung, keponakan kembar sang kepala sekolah. Mereka sedang menangis. Padahal biasanya duo Min itu selalu angkuh dengan memperlihatkan kesuperioritasan mereka. Mereka raja di sekolah ini. Dengan memanfaatkan kedudukan sang paman, mereka selalu bertindak seenaknya kepada siapa saja. Namun mereka bertindak 'spesial' kepada Jungkook karena ia hebat dalam segala hal. Anak-anak di sekolah menyebutnya _golden maknae_ karena ia anak akselerasi. _Maknae_ karena ia lebih muda dua tahun dari rata-rata murid diangkatannya. Sedangkan _golden_ karena ia hebat dalam pelajaran serta olahraga, _easy going_ , dan sangat tampan.

Si kembar Min iri padanya. Mereka menyebarkan gosip bahwa Jungkook pemakai sekaligus pengedar narkoba. Semenjak itu teman-teman Jungkook mulai menjauhinya dan sering menjahilinya, seperti mengurungnya di kamar mandi, memfitnahnya mencuri, memukulinya tanpa alasan, dan masih banyak lagi. Hal ini terus terjadi selama setahun yang pada akhirnya membuat Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya selama beberapa kali.

 _Apa pilihanku ini salah?_ Jungkook bermonolog di dalam hati.

Jungkook terharu melihat seluruh murid, guru, dan staf sekolah memanjatkan doa, memohon agar ia cepat tersadar dari komanya dan dapat kembali bersekolah. Ia tidak pernah menyangka mereka peduli padanya.

Hobi hanya tersenyum, memperhatikan Jungkook dari kejauhan. Ia senang karena Jungkook sudah mulai mengerti bahwa bunuh diri tidak akan menghentikan penderitaan, tapi hanya akan melimpahkannya kepada orang lain.

.

.

* * *

 **DAY 3**

 _Sret._

Seseorang memegang tangan Jungkook dengan erat. Ia adalah Kim Seokjin, satu-satunya orang yang selalu membela Jungkook saat di- _bully._ Seokjin berkata sambil menangis, "Aku mohon Jungkook _-ah_ , sadarlah.. Sebentar lagi kita Ujian Nasional. Kamu janji kita akan lulus bersama. Kita akan _photo box_ menggunakan toga. Kamu tidak lupa, kan?"

Jungkook ingin menangis saat itu juga, tapi entah mengapa air matanya tidak bisa mengalir. Apa karena sekarang ia tidak sedang bersama tubuhnya? Seokjin masih terus memegang tangan Jungkook. Selama beberapa saat gadis itu terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba berbicara lagi, "Jeon Jungkook.. Um... aku yakin kamu bisa mendengarku sekarang. Jadi tolong dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi..", Seokjin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook, lalu berbisik " _saranghaeyo_ " dan mengecup pipi Jungkook. Saat itu juga Jungkook merasa sakit luar biasa di dadanya. Ia merasa kulitnya seperti ditarik-tarik. Kepalanya juga pusing luar biasa.

 _Apakah ini saatnya?_ Jungkook bertanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja Hobi sudah berada di sebelah Jungkook. Ia menagih pilihan Jungkook: pergi atau tinggal. Sekarang Jungkook tidak bimbang lagi dan dengan mantap menjawab, "Aku ingin tinggal!"

Hobi yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum. _Akhirnya, anak ini sudah mengerti_.. Hobi lalu memeluk Jungkook dan berkata setelah bangun ia tidak akan mengingatnya lagi. Setelah itu Hobi menambahkan, "sampai jumpa 66 tahun lagi, Jungkook _-ah_. Dan jangan sampai aku bertemu lagi denganmu sebelum itu!", katanya sambil tertawa.

Hobi memeluk Jungkook sekilas lalu mereka berdua saling pandang dan bertukar senyuman. Lalu perlahan-lahan sosok Hobi menghilang, begitu pula dengan wujud transparans Jungkook.

.

.

 _Sret.._

Seokjin terkejut merasakan pergerakan di tangan Jungkook yang sedari tadi ia genggam. "Jungkook? Jungkookie?!"

Jungkook mulai menggerakkan mata dan bibirnya. Seokjin langsung menekan tombol untuk memanggil suster sambil terus merapalkan ucapan rasa syukur. Jungkook meremas tangan Seokjin pelan. Seokjin langsung memandang wajah Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum lemah berusaha untuk berbicara dan menangkap kata yang berhasil diucapkan Jungkook adalah, " _N-ado, noo-na_.."

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

annyeong reader-nim! cerita ini pernah aku submit buat ikut giveaway. cuma karena kalah (hiks) yaudah aku post aja di sini :P

jadi ff ini bakal jadi kumpulan oneshot atau twoshots atau three dst haha. pokonya ceritanya pendek pendek.

castnya mostly pasti BTS. tapi kemungkinan collabs dengan member idol lainnya atau artis lainnya bisa terjadi.

gimana nih komentarnya untuk cerita pertama ? XD

semoga suka ya :D


	2. Story 2: Pokemon, Go!

Cast: Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook, slight Sejin the handsome manager of bangtan

Pairing: VKook (seme!V uke!Kook)

BL, Yaoi, Fluff, Comedy/?

Rated: T

* * *

 **Pokemon, Go!**

* * *

Wabah _game_ Pokemon Go merajalela di beberapa negara, salah satunya adalah di Korea Selatan. _Game_ yang sudah resmi dapat di- _download_ pada _app_ _store_ setiap ponsel pintar itu meracuni semua orang dari berbagai usia, tak terkecuali remaja tampan yang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah menemani kekasihnya _shooting_ drama 'Hwarang' sejak dua jam lalu. Setelah menamatkan film anime kesukaannya di iPad, Jungkook mulai merasa bosan. Dua jam dan Taehyung tidak juga kembali ke van BTS untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mendenguskan napasnya kasar dan memajukan bibirnya seperti Psyduck.

Jungkook mulai mengutak-atik iPhone miliknya yang berlayar retak-retak karena terjatuh beberapa minggu lalu ketika di'serang' oleh kekasihnya. Ia men- _scroll_ layar ponselnya lalu jarinya terhenti ketika melihat _icon_ berlambang _pokeball_.

" _Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak_ _memainkan_ _game ini. Aku buka saja ah_ _! T_ _oh, Tae-hyung tidak ada di sini._ " Benak Jungkook.

Yap. Layar iPhone Jungkook jadi retak karena dibanting Taehyung ketika sang seme mendapati ukenya sedang berjalan-jalan di _dorm_ sembari bermain Pokemon Go sehingga tidak mengubris perkataannya. Taehyung yang geram langsung merebut iPhone Jungkook dan membantingnya ke lantai lalu menggendong Jungkook ke dalam kamar. Taehyung membuat Jungkook berjanji untuk tidak memainkan _game_ itu lagi atau akan berakhir di'siksa' semalaman oleh Taehyung, seperti waktu itu. Taehyung yang sedang marah memang mengerikan.

Jungkook izin pada _manager-_ nya, Sejin, untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar area parkir karena ingin mencari _pokemon._ Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sembari fokus pada layar ponsel, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia melangkah semakin jauh dari area parkir.

"Uwah! Di sini ada Pikachu! Ini kan _p_ _okemon_ yang _rare_!", seru Jungkook semangat.

Jungkook melempar _razzberry_ lalu _master ball_ beberapa kali dan tertangkap lah sang Pikachu.

" _Yes_! Akhirnya Kookie dapat Pikachu! Loh, ini di mana..?"

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya lalu panic. Ia hanya dapat melihat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Ke mana perginya mobil-mobil dan jalan beraspal itu?

"Haah.. Kookie kesasar. Ini di mana, ya? Aduh.. Gimana caranya Kookie kembali ke van..?"

Jungkook mencoba mencari jejak kakinya, siapa tahu tertinggal, jadi tinggal ia ikuti lagi saja untuk kembali ke van. Tapi nihil, di sini rerumputannya sangat tebal, sehingga jejak kaki Jungkook sama sekali tak berbekas.

"Huwaaa, _eottokhe.._? Tae-hyung tolong Kookie..!", rengek Jungkook.

* * *

[Sementara itu...]

"Kookie, hyung sudah istirahat, nih~", seru Taehyung ceria sambil membuka pintu van. Namun di sana hanya ada Sejin sang menejer BTS saja.

" _Hyung,_ Jungkook ke mana?", tanya Taehyung.

"Tadi dia bilang mau cari Pokemon di sekitar sini, memangnya tidak ada?"

Taehyung mengedarkan mata elangnya, namun ia tidak melihat Jungkook di mana pun. "Tidak ada, _hyung._ Ah, bagaimana ini? Dia ke mana, sih?!"

" _Jinjja?_ Huwaa.. _Mianhe,_ Taehyung- _ah,_ tadi _hyung_ ketiduran jadi tidak mengawasi Jungkook..."

"Tak apa, _hyung._ Kau pasti kelelahan sejak pagi mengantar aku syuting, menjemput Jungkook dari _dorm,_ lalu kembali ke sini. _Hyung_ tidur lagi saja, biar aku yang mencari Jungkook."

"Oke, hati-hati, Tae- _ah.._ Kabari _hyung_ kalau sudah ketemu, ya."

Taehyung berjalan menjauhi van. Ia mengaktifkan radar intuisinya.

 _K_ _alau aku jadi Jungkook.. K_ _ira-kira_ _aku_ _akan kemana..?_

Taehyung curiga melihat di dekat area parkir terdapat celah yang cukup besar diantara banyak pohon yang semakin ke dalam akan membawanya menuju hutan. Mungkin Jungkook masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia pun melepaskan satu-per-satu atribut _hanbok_ tradisional yang ia kenakan untuk syuting dan mengikatkannya di batang pohon—sebagai tanda jalan pulangnya nanti.

Sekarang hanya tersisa pakaian Taehyung yang biasa, selembar kaus tipis berwarna hitam dan celana pendek dari katun. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengikat apapun lagi di pohon sebagai penanda, nanti dia telanjang. Ia pun mulai pasrah dan memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan lirih.

"Kookie? Kookie? Kau di mana..?"

Taehyung tidak berani beranjak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang karena daya ingatnya cukup parah. Bisa-bisa ia tidak kembali ke van dan syutingnya hari ini berantakan. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, bisa saja ia ikut menghilang dan sulit ditemukan. Jadwal BTS selama beberapa hari akan kacau dan itu semua salahnya karena tidak bisa menemukan Jungkook.

Baru saja memikirkan kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi, Taehyung mendengar suara isakan pelan dari balik semak-semak.

"Hiks.. Tae- _hyung..._ Tolong Kookie, hiks…"

Taehyung mendekati semak itu lalu terlihatlah seorang _namja_ yang sedang memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam lengannya sendiri. Tubuh _namja_ itu gemetaran, sangat tidak cocok mengingat tubuhnya yang tinggi bongsor juga berotot. Tapi, mau berwujud seperti apapun, tetap saja Jungkook adalah uke-nya Taehyung, seumur hidupnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lega ketika ia menemukan kekasihnya. Tapi ia juga kesal karena perlu waktu setengah jam untuk menemukan _namja_ kesayangannya itu. Lalu, terlintas lah ide untuk menjahili kekasihnya.

Taehyung bersembunyi di balik semak-semak lalu berbisik mengerikan. "Jeon Jungkook…"

Isakan Jungkook seketika terhenti. Ia kaget bukan main. "Si-siapa..?"

"Aku arwah hutan ini...", ucap Taehyung lirih. "Aku akan menculikmu, Jungkook- _ah_..."

"A-arwah?! Jangan! Jangan culik Kookie, _please,_ Pak Arwah..!"

"Hm.. Kalau begitu, berjanjilah satu hal pada Arwah..."

"A-apa itu, Pak Arwah?"

 _Apa ya? Janji apa ya?_ Otak Taehyung berpikir dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa tersasar ke tempat kekuasaanku?", tanya Taehyung.

"K-kookie mencari _pokemon,_ Pak Arwah.."

 _Huh, sudah kuduga. Game terkutuk itu!_

Taehyung tersenyum bangga ketika menemukan satu hal yang harus dijanjikan oleh Jungkook. Ah, mungkin dua.

"Oke, Jungkook... Kau harus berjanji kalau kau tidak akan memainkan permainan itu lagi..."

"B-baiklah, Pak Arwah...", ucap Jungkook takut-takut.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi..."

Alis Jungkook menekuk hingga menyatu. "Satu lagi, Pak Arwah?"

"Ya. Kau harus berjanji untuk langsung memeluk, mencium, dan menyenangkan pacarmu ketika ia menemukanmu di sini. Ah.. Aku rasa dia sudah dekat..."

"Waa, Tae- _hyung_ datang mencariku? Asiiiik! _Saranghae,_ Tae- _hyung_!", seru Jungkook sambil ber- _mansae_ -ria.

Taehyung terkikik melihat kepolosan kekasihnya itu. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Lain kali, hati-hatilah, Jungkook. Aku tidak akan sebaik ini jika nanti kau tersesat lagi..."

" _Ne,_ Pak Arwah! Terimakasih banyak karena telah melepaskan Kookie!"

Sungguh Taehyung ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, tapi nanti Jungkook tahu kalau 'Pak Arwah' adalah dirinya. Nanti janji-janji Jungkook tidak akan terealisasikan, dong?

Taehyung menunggu sekitar dua menit sebelum berpura-pura berlari sambil memanggil-manggil nama Jungkook.

"Kookie? Sayangku? Kamu di sana?"

Jungkook sumringah. Ternyata Pak Arwah tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan Taehyung akan datang kepadanya sebentar lagi.

"Tae- _hyung,_ Kookie di sini!", seru Jungkook sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya penuh semangat.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu berlari ke arah Jungkook dan langsung memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini, sayang?", tanya Taehyung sambil mengecupi setiap inci wajah kekasihnya.

Jungkook tertawa kegelian. "Aku mencari _pokemon, hyung.._ Maafkan Kookie, ya?"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak suka—"

"Aku tahu, _hyung_!", potong Jungkook. "Maafkan aku, ya? Tadi aku bosan sekali di van.. _Hyung_ lama sekali syutingnya, dan sama sekali tidak mengecek keadaanku.. Makanya..."

"Uuuh, maafkan _hyung, ne_? _Hyung_ nakal, ya? Kookie mau hukum _hyung_?"

" _Ani, hyung_.. Kookie malah akan memberi _hyung_ hadiah.", ucap Jungkook malu-malu.

"Hm, hadiah apa, sayang?", tanya Taehyung (pura-pura) polos.

"Em.. tadi Kookie ketemu Pak Arwah hutan ini, _hyung.._ "

"Iya.. terus?", tanya Taehyung sabar.

"Terus.. Tadinya Pak Arwah mau culik Kookie, tapi tidak jadi.. Karena Kookie berjanji sama Pak Arwah..."

"Kookie janji apa?"

"Kookie janji tidak akan main Pokemon Go! lagi.. terus... Kookie janji akan... Hm..."

"Satu lagi apa, sayang?"

Jungkook memberanikan dirinya menubruk Taehyung hingga merapat ke pohon, memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan sangat erat, lalu mencium bibir tebal milik Taehyung dengan rakus.

Diam-diam Taehyung tersenyum senang. Rencana jahilnya berhasil. Vkook _couple_ pun berpagutan di dalam hutan cukup lama, mungkini sekitar lima belas menit. Taehyung-lah yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dengan sangat enggan.

"Ayo kembali ke van, sayang.. Kasihan Sejin _hyung,_ dia khawatir karena kamu menghilang.", ucap Taehyung sambil mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook dengan sayang.

" _Ne, hyungie.._ "

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk mengambil pakaian Taehyung yang tadi sengaja ditinggalkannya sebagai tanda.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan kaki cukup jauh, Jungkook sampai juga di van dan langsung disambut oleh omelan dan pelukan sayang dari Sejin.

"Jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi, Kook- _ah.._ "

" _Ne,_ Sejin _hyung.._ Maafkan Kookie, ya...?"

Sejin mengangguk lalu meninggalkan dua _maknae_ Bangtan Boys itu sendirian.

"Kookie sayang?"

"Iya, _hyungie_?"

" _Hyung_ syuting lagi, ya? Kamu janji jangan pergi jauh-jauh lagi, oke, tampan?"

Jungkook menyengir lebar, "Siap, _hyungie_!"

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat lalu berbisik di telinga Jungkook. "Dan.. nanti kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tadi, oke? Di _dorm._ Bagaimana pun juga kau telah melanggar janjimu untuk tidak memainkan _game_ itu lagi, sayang.."

GLEK. Jungkook tahu maksud Taehyung dengan 'kegiatan yang dilanjutkan'. Pasti ia akan dikurung di kamar seharian. Dan hasilnya, pasti ia tidak akan bisa berjalan karena selangkangannya yang sakit. Tapi ia ingat tadi sudah berjanji pada Pak Arwah untuk menyenangkan pacarnya, jadi, ia tidak bisa menolak.

Setelah Jungkook mengangguk pasrah, Taehyung mencium bibir kekasihnya sekilas, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lokasi syuting. Sehingga Jungkook tidak dapat melihat _smirk_ jahat Taehyung. Selamat menerima hukumanmu, Kookie!

 **END.**

* * *

ORU2 says:

second story is arrived! lama banget yak baru update sekarang? khihihi

aniwei, pada minta sekuel buat cerita yang pertama yak? tapi tapi aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk buat sekuel itu..

aku memang sengaja membuatnya menggantung

biar kayak cerita2 poskolonial gitu

hahaha

hahaha

hahaha

hahahah

kalian bayangkan sendiri aja ya endingnya gimana

bukannya kalau kayak gitu jadi lebih seru? kekeke


	3. Story 3: (Over) Protective Namjoon

Spesial ulang tahun _eomma_ Jin.

.

.

 **(Over) Protective Namjoon**

Ingin tahu alasan dibalik para member menolak membuat _love sign_ dengan jin?

.

.

# _HappyJinDay_

 _._

 _._

Lagi-lagi Jin ditolak saat membuat _love sign._ Tidak Jungkook, tidak Yoongi, pokoknya semua member menolak membalas cinta sang _hyeong_ tertua. Sebenarnya, bukannya mereka tidak cinta, bukan juga tidak sayang. Tapi.. alasan terkuat penolakan mereka adalah, _leader_ Mon yang suka mendiamkan mereka selama satu minggu penuh jika mereka ketahuan membuat _love sign_ dengan kekasih sang _leader_.

Semua member tahu hal itu. Sayangnya, tokoh utamanya malah tidak tahu.

Ketika di acara _fan sign_ terakhir mereka, kebetulan Jin duduk di samping Yoongi. Jin lumayan kangen pada _roommate-_ nya itu karena Yoongi akhir-akhir ini sering tidak tidur di _dorm—_ lebih sering ketiduran di studio. Sehingga, Jin iseng ingin menunjukkan kekompakan duet _hyeong_ Bangtan. Ia pun mengangkat sebelah tangannya membentuk setengah _love sign—_ mengajak Yoongi untuk melakukannya juga. Tapi, sang _roommate_ malah membuang muka sambil memberengutkan wajahnya.

Jin hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Ia pikir semua member memang tidak terlalu menyayanginya, sehingga tidak ada yang pernah membalas _love sign-_ nya lagi semenjak mereka _comeback_ dengan lagu Blood, Sweet & Tears. Ia pikir mungkin ia melakukan kesalahan, entah apa pun itu.

Jin memang terlihat ceria, ia selalu nampak baik-baik saja seolah hidupnya tidak ada beban yang berarti. Tapi, sebenarnya, ia sangat rapuh. Ia tipe orang yang selalu memikirkan tiap hal kecil yang terjadi. Sehingga, ketika para member berhenti membalas _love sign-_ nya, ia bertanya-tanya. _Ada apa.._

Namun, akhirnya ada juga member yang membalas _love sign_ Jin, yaitu member yang selalu bisa membawa keceriaan, Hoseok. Saat itu Bangtan Boys baru saja melakukan _comeback stage_ mereka dengan lagu Blood, Sweet & Tears. Seperti biasa, setelah selesai tampil di acara musik, mereka akan melakukan _group photo_ lalu di- _upload_ ke Twitter.

Saat itu Jin dan Namjoon sama-sama duduk di paling ujung, mengapit seluruh member, seperti ayah dan ibu yang melindungi semua anak-anaknya. Saat _manager_ mereka mengatakan "Ayo, berpose.. Satu,..", Jin kembali membuat setengah _love sign._ Penasaran, adakah member yang akan membalas cintanya kali ini. Kebetulan, member yang ada di samping Jin saat itu adalah Hoseok. Namjoon melihat hal itu di saat sang _manager_ mengatakan "..Dua,..".

Namjoon sepintas melihat seluruh member sudah saling membuat _love sign._ Taehyung dengan Jungkook, Jimin dengan Yoongi, Jin sendirian, dan Hoseok tidak melakukan apa-apa. Namjoon pun menggerakkan tangannya membentuk setengah _love sign._ Dalam hati ia merapalkan kata-kata untuk kekasihnya. " _Hyeong, tenang saja, walaupun kita duduk berjauhan, hati kita tetap menyatu.._ "

Tapi saat sang _manager_ menyebutkan angka tiga, Hoseok langsung menyambut _love sign_ Jin sehingga membentuk _love_ sempurna. Wajah Namjoon langsung saja berubah kesal. Tapi sang _manager_ tidak sempat mengecek keadaan wajah para member, sehingga foto itu tetap ter- _upload._

Sepulangnya mereka dari stasiun tv, Namjoon memilih posisi duduk di van di samping supir, seperti biasa. Lalu entah kenapa, mungkin hanya pikiran Namjoon saja, tapi Jin dan Hoseok kok sepertinya menjadi lebih lengket dari biasanya, ya?

Kondisi van sepi senyap, karena hampir seluruh member tertidur, menikmati waktu berharga mereka untuk istirahat. Namjoon kira, semuanya tengah tidur, ternyata ada dua orang yang masih terjaga, karena ia mendengar bisik-bisik.

"Hoseok-ah, terimakasih karena sudah membalas _love sign-_ ku..", bisik Jin.

Hoseok yang memang duduk di samping Jin di bangku paling belakang, langsung menoleh terkejut. " _Eoh_? Kukira kau sudah tidur, _hyeong._ "

" _Ani,_ aku tidak mengantuk."

"Kau bisa memakai pundakku kalau mau tidur, _hyeong._ Perjalanan ke _dorm_ kan lumayan jauh, sebaiknya kau istirahat."

"Baiklah.. Sekali lagi, _gomawo,_ Seok-ah.", kata Jin sambil menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Hoseok.

Tadinya Hoseok mau menyusul member yang lain untuk tidur, tapi ia langsung teringat sesuatu. Ia melirik kaca spion depan, dan benar saja, Namjoon sedang memandangnya intens. Hoseok _sweatdrop._ Ia meraih iPhone-nya lalu mengirim _chat_ ke Namjoon.

" _Mian.._ "

Itulah yang dikirimkan Hoseok pada Namjoon. Detik itu pula Namjoon membaca pesan itu dan langsung menjawab, "Nanti aku yang gendong Jin _hyeong_ ke kamar."

Glek. Hoseok semakin merasa bersalah. Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini Namjoon sering tidak punya waktu untuk berduaan dengan Jin, makanya Jin sering membuat _skin ship_ dengan member lain. Mungkin supaya Namjoon cemburu? Padahal Namjoon ingin sekali Jin melakukan _skin ship_ dengannya, hanya dengannya, tapi Jin yang sedang kesal mana mau dekat-dekat dengan Namjoon.

Setelah sampai di _dorm,_ beberapa member otomatis terbangun dan mulai beranjak dari van. Tapi ada juga yang masih tidur, seperti Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Jin. Sudah biasa, sih, pasti selalu seperti itu. Jadi, Taehyung yang menggendong Jungkook ke kamar, Jimin yang menggendong Yoongi, Hoseok berjalan sendiri, dan Namjoon yang menggendong Jin.

Jika para uke sedang lengah seperti ini, para seme biasanya suka curi-curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan, yaitu membawa sang kekasih ke kamar mereka, bukannya mengembalikan ke kamar masing-masing. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi sehingga mereka tidak perlu janjian untuk bertukar _roomate._ Dan Hoseok lah yang paling merana kalau sudah begini, huft.

Seperti sekarang, Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya, Jimin menggunakan kamar Yoongi dan Jin, lalu Namjoon membawa Jin ke kamarnya. Untung saja di _dorm_ masih tersisa satu kamar untuk _manager_ yang jarang ditempati, karena _manager_ lebih sering pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Jadi Hoseok selalu kabur ke sana kalau kondisi para member sedang ingin berduaan seperti ini.

Saat Namjoon membawa Jin ke ranjangnya, Jin malah terbangun dan terkejut karena ia terbangun di gendongan Namjoon.

"Ups, maaf, sayang.. Padahal aku sudah pelan-pelan, loh..", kata Namjoon sambil melanjutkan menidurkan Jin di atas ranjang, menyamankan bantal dan menarik selimut untuknya.

"Em.. dasar monster penghancur. Hehehe..", gumam Jin.

Namjoon tersenyum lega melihat Jin tersenyum lagi setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka beberapa hari lalu, saat Jin mengundang Ken ke rumahnya (dan memasakkan masakan _thanksgiving_ lengkap untuk Ken), sedangkan Namjoon sendirian di _dorm_ karena tidak sempat pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, ya, akhir-akhir ini kita jadi renggang.. Kamu tahu, kan, aku sedang melakukan proyek album _repackage_ kita—"

"Shhh,", Jin menempelkan jari telunjuknya . "Aku tahu, sayang. Kamu tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Aku cuma.. _you know..._ agak kesepian."

Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, "Kenapa, Jinseok? Kan ada member lain kalau aku sedang tidak di sini."

"Entahlah, Namjoon.. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa para member menjauhiku. Setiap kali aku melakukan _skin ship,_ mereka selalu menghindariku. Apa aku membuat kesalahan, Joon-ah?", kata Jin lirih.

Namjoon jadi merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya ia mengambil andil besar dalam sikap para member yang seakan-akan menjaga jarak dengan Jin.

"A.. Itu...", Namjoon menggaruk pelipisnya, tipikal Namjoon yang sedang gugup. "Aku yang meminta mereka, sayang.."

Mata Jin membelalak, seketika rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana.

Namjoon meraih tangan Jin untuk didekapnya, "Akhir-akhir ini kita tidak punya banyak waktu berdua, dan kita juga sedang sering bertengkar.. Aku merasa cemburu pada para member yang bisa berdekatan denganmu lebih sering daripada aku.. Makanya, aku melarang mereka melakukan terlalu banyak _skin ship_ denganmu. Maaf..."

Jin sedikit kesal, karena ia pikir ia telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga para member menjauhinya. Ternyata.. Namjoon hanya cemburu.

"Aku ingin kita bisa sering seperti ini, menghabiskan waktu berdua, berdekatan.. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

Jin tersenyum lalu menyentuhkan tangannya di pipi Namjoon, mengangkat wajah Namjoon yang tadi menunduk. "Sayang.. aku pun begitu. Aku ingin lebih sering bersama denganmu. Tapi jadwal kita agak berbeda. Kamu sibuk di studio, dan aku sibuk dengan beberapa _variety show_ personalku.. kita hanya sedang diuji, sayang."

Namjoon menyentuh tangan Jin yang masih ada di pipinya. "Diuji..?"

"Iya, diuji kesabarannya, diuji kesetiaannya, diuji keegoisannya.. Aku rasa semua pasangan akan mengalami ujian seperti ini juga, tidak hanya kita."

Selalu, Jin selalu bisa menjadi yang paling bijaksana. Diluar sikapnya yang kadang kekanakkan yang membuat orang bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa _maknae_ di Bangtan, Jin memiliki sisi dewasanya juga.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar hingga menerbitkan dua _dimple_ favorit Jin.

"Nah, jadi.. kita baikan?", tanya Jin.

"Hm. Baikan!", seru Namjoon lalu menyodorkan kelingkingnya untuk membentuk _pinky promise._ Jin menyambutnya dengan antusias, ia juga sudah lelah diam-diaman terus dengan Namjoon.

"Lalu, _hyeong.._ Apa _hyeong_ mau melakukan _skin ship_ denganku nanti.. di MMA?"

Jin ingat beberapa hari lagi mereka akan menghadiri acara _award_ yang cukup bergengsi, di mana mereka berhasil masuk ke beberapa nominasi. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Namjoon yang memanggilnya _hyeong_ itu sangat imut omong-omong, _aegyo_ Kim Namjoon. "Tentu, Namjoonie.."

.

.

 **Epilogue**

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak BTS debut, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan _daesang_ juga. Awalnya semua member terkejut, tidak percaya saat MC mengatakan bahwa pemenangnya adalah BTS. Yoongi lah yang nampak paling terkejut, di saat Namjoon sudah berdiri, diikuti member lainnya yang mulai beranjak, Yoongi masih diam di kursi sambil celingukan. Beberapa sudah hampir menangis, sebut saja kekasihnya, Jin, dan juga member yang biasanya paling ceria, Hoseok.

Sebenarnya Namjoon juga masih merasa ada di _cloud 9,_ tapi ia ingat posisinya sebagai _leader,_ ia harus memimpin para member dalam segala hal. Jadi, ia menggiring teman seperjuangannya ke atas panggung untuk mengambil piala.

Sang MC memberikan piala itu pada sang _leader,_ yang langsung menunduk sopan, mengambil piala, lalu memposisikan diri di depan _mic_ untuk memberikan ucapan terimakasih. Saat sedang mengucapkan _ment-_ nya, Namjoon teringat janjinya dengan Jin semalam. Mereka akan membuat banyak _skin ship_ di acara ini. Tapi, selebihnya, Namjoon ingin Jin ada di sampingnya ketika akhirnya BTS mendapatkan apa yang selalu mereka impikan, _daesang._

Maka, walaupun di samping Namjoon ada Yoongi, ia melewatinya dan malah menarik Jin untuk mendekat. Seakan-akan berkata, ' _Orang inilah yang selalu ada di saat susah dan senang. Orang ini yang membantuku, membantu kami, hingga berada di posisi ini. Orang inilah yang paling berjasa dalam grup ini._ '

Setelah menyelesaikan _ment-_ nya, Namjoon menarik Jin ke dalam dekapannya, lalu menarik member lainnya untuk saling berpelukan juga. Saking bahagianya, refleks Namjoon mengusak rambut Jin dengan hidungnya—kebiasaan. Karena sentuhan itu, Jin mendongak, dan Namjoon langsung saja mengecup kening Jin. Singkat, mungkin hanya kurang dari sedetik, tapi kamera para _fansite masternim_ berhasil menangkapnya.

Dan itulah puncak _skin ship_ Namjoon dan Jin yang membuat semua orang bahagia, termasuk mereka sendiri, para member, dan para NamJin _shipper._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

.

.

* * *

orul2 speaking:

maap kalo ceritanya maksa ga nyambung dsb dsb aku ga baca ulang pokoknya ngetik langsung jadi

spesial ulang taun my ultimate bias, KING SEOKJIN ululululu puja kim seokjin!

sebenernya namjin feel aku lagi tergoyahkan karena momen taejin di mama kemaren, sialan banget emang adegan mereka duhhhhh jadi pengen elus punggung tae /?

tapi mau bagaimanapun juga yang canon itu namjin, yang lain mungkin cuma punya crush aja sama jin, pokoknya yang real itu cuma namjin TITIK.

(orul2 tidak menerima komen soal pendapat orul2 tentang namjin, pokoknya mereka REAL)

aku asalnya gak ngeh, tapi ada fan yang ngelambatin video pas bts menang daesang yg pertama, namjoon tuh kayak nyium kening jin huahahahahah

kayak doang sih, tapi seneng kok aku.. seneng banget ya tuhan. rasa senengnya hampir sama kayak denger bts dapet daesang.

mana pas ngucapin makasih si namjoon narik jin supaya lebih 'nempel' sama dia, padahal jelas2 yg di sebelah dia tuh yoongi.

jadi, siapa yang bilang namjin gak real? sini berantem sama orul2 /eh/ engga kok becanda haaha

sekali lagi orul2 mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk eomma nya bangtan, kim seokjin, the visual prince

selamat juga untuk 2 daesangnya, dear bangtan, i love u, armys love u

doa yang baik2 untuk bangtan, especially buat yg lagi ultah.

/emot love yang banyak/


	4. Story 4: How I Met Your Father

Spesial tahun baru, ORUL2 presents you **namjin**.

Happy new year, babies~ :3

* * *

.

.

 **How I Met Your Father**

.

.

* * *

Dikejar _deadline_ merupakan makanan sehari-hari untuk penulis novel seperti Seokjin. Sudah sejak satu minggu yang lalu editor penerbit tempat Seokjin bernaung selalu mengingatkannya melalui pesan singkat:

" _Deadline H-7"_

" _Deadline H-6"_

" _Deadline H-5"_

Begitu terus hingga akhirnya sekarang sudah H-3 dan Seokjin masih hutang dua _chapter_ untuk sang editor yang begitu berisik tapi tetap begitu disayang olehnya, Min Yoongi. Bagaimana tidak sayang, Seokjin dan Yoongi memang sudah berkawan sejak kecil, dan Yoongi mengambil andil besar dalam meyakinkan 'Heaven Publisher' untuk percaya bahwa karya Seokjin akan meledak di pasaran. Awalnya CEO _publisher_ itu ragu, melihat pengalaman yang Seokjin miliki hanyalah sebagai penulis cerita lepas di _website_ berbasis gratis seperti Wattpad, FFN, dan Storia. Tapi setelah membaca sinopsis dan sampel cerita yang dibuat Seokjin, ditambah kata-kata meyakinkan Yoongi, sang CEO pun memberikan kesempatan pada wanita jangkung dengan paras rupawan itu.

Seokjin senang bukan kepalang. Sejak duduk di bangku SMA, ia selalu ingin menjadi novelis, melupakan bahwa dulu ia mengambil kelas IPA di sekolah. Ibu dan ayahnya memang menginginkan Seokjin menjadi dokter, perawat, dosen, guru, dan sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan ilmu yang kata mereka 'jelas'. Padahal Seokjin tahu betul, ia selalu berminat dalam bidang tulis-menulis, terbukti dengan nilai bahasanya yang selalu lebih tinggi dari pada nilai mata pelajaran IPA.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya, dan setelah berhasil mendapatkan kontrak dengan Heaven Publisher, sekarang ini Seokjin sedang menghadapi masalah baru. _Deadline_ yang sangat ketat. Setiap bulannya ia harus menyerahkan minimal empat _chapter_ baru dan dua _chapter_ yang telah direvisi. Ini lebih parah daripada saat Seokjin menyusun skripsi dulu.

Karena stres, Seokjin yang biasanya tidak pernah menyukai kopi pun jadi sering mampir ke kedai kopi. Mungkin ini memang Cuma sugestinya saja, tapi Seokjin merasa lebih rileks dan otaknya menjadi lebih lancar ketika menulis sambil menyeruput kopi. Makanya, selama lima bulan terakhir Seokjin sudah mencoba hampir seluruh kedai kopi di daerah Seoul, kecuali yang satu ini.

 _Coffee Philosophy? Rasanya aku baru melihat kafe ini. Bukannya dulu tempat ini toko baju, ya?_

Benak Seokjin sambil melirik-lirik ke dalam kafe minimalis yang bernama Coffee Philosophy. Setelah merasa menjadi orang-aneh-yang-berdiri-terlalu-lama-di-depan-kafe, Seokjin pun memutuskan untuk mencoba kafe baru ini. Toh ia memang sedang membutuhkan kopi untuk melanjutkan Chapter 23-nya yang telah dikirim oleh sang editor, Yoongi, tadi malam.

Saat Seokjin membuka pintu kafe, terdengar bunyi ' _klinting_ ' yang merdu. Ternyata ada satu buah lonceng kecil di atas pintu. Sangat manis.

Seokjin mengedarkan pandangan dan ia jatuh cinta pada meja yang ada di dekat jendela. Jika ia duduk di sana, ia bisa melihat taman kecil yang pastinya sengaja dibuat oleh sang pemilik kafe. Tolong ingatkan Seokjin untuk memuji konseptor kafe ini nanti.

Seseorang menghampiri Seokjin ketika ia telah berhasil menyamankan diri di sofa yang telah ia pilih.

"Menunya, nona."

Seokjin mendongak dan mengambil menu, "Ah, ya. Terimakasih."

"Jika sudah siap memesan, panggil saya lagi, ya."

"Oke.", jawab Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

Setelah membolak-balik menu selama sepuluh menit, akhirnya Seokjin sudah mendapatkan menu yang ingin ia cicipi sebagai menu perkenalan dengan kafe baru ini. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada _waiter_ tadi yang langsung sigap menghampiri Seokjin sambil mengeluarkan _block note_ dan pulpen dari saku apronnya.

"Ya, nona? Sudah siap memesan?"

"Ya. Aku mau Affogatto, 1 _slice_ Carrot Cake, dan Ice Americano."

"Anda yakin, nona?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa pula _waiter_ ini mempertanyakan pesanannya?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Anda sudah memesan Affogatto. Sebaiknya minumnya jangan Americano, nona."

 _Ah, benar juga. Terlalu banyak kafein._ "Baiklah, apapun pokoknya berikan aku minuman terbaik di kafe ini, ya. Terimakasih."

"Baiklah, nona cantik.", kata _waiter_ itu. Seokjin menatap wajah sang _waiter_ tepat ketika ia diberikan kedipan gratis dari pria yang sedari tadi menanyai menu yang akan dipesannya.

Setelah dipuji cantik, dilarang minum terlalu banyak _espresso,_ sekarang diberi kedipan? Bukankah pria itu terlalu _easy going_?

Seokjin tidak mau ambil pusing, jadi ia langsung mengeluarkan laptopnya dan membuka folder keramat yang diberi nama HIMYF, singkatan dari judul (calon) novelnya, yaitu How I Met Your Father. Ceritanya menganut alur mundur. Jadi, seorang ibu ditanyai oleh anaknya, _"Mom, how did you met daddy?"._ Lalu sang ibu mulai bercerita dari mengurus sang anak, hamil sang anak, menikah, bekerja, kuliah... Semakin pembaca membuka lembaran novel yang dibuatnya, pembaca akan dibawa semakin jauh ke tahun-tahun di belakang. Lalu, tinggal beberapa _chapter_ lagi novel pertama Seokjin akan selesai. Tapi, sampai sekarang pun ia masih bingung memilih latar pertemuan karakter 'ibu' dengan karakter 'ayah'.

Saat ia sedang memperbaiki setiap kata yang ditandai oleh Yoongi, si _waiter_ yang mengedipkan matanya pada Seokjin datang lagi dengan segelas Affogatto dan sepiring Carrot Cake.

" _Trims_ , tapi, mana minumanku?", tanya Seokjin.

"Habiskan dulu Affogatto-nya, nanti baru aku antarkan minumannya. _Ok,_ manis?"

Belum Seokjin sempat menjawab, pria itu sudah melenggang kembali ke arah dapur. Seokjin hanya mengedikkan bahunya malas. Dasar pria aneh.

Setelah setengah jam, Seokjin berhasil merampungkan satu _chapter_ revisi, satu gelas _affogatto,_ dan setengah _slice_ Carrot Cake. Rekor baru. Biasanya untuk menyelesaikan satu _chapter_ revisi, Seokjin membutuhkan 1-2 jam. Mungkin efek Affogatto yang enak, atau karena pria tadi yang memberikan _wink_ padanya?

 _Babo! Mikir apa kau, Kim Seokjin!_

Rutuk Seokjin dalam hati.

 _Sekarang ini harusnya kau fokus pada karirmu, bukannya baru naksir cowok!_

"Ehm.. Nona?"

Seketika Seokjin menghentikan aksinya memukul-mukul pelipisnya sendiri. "Y-ya?"

"Apakah ada yang membuat nona stres? Kalau mau, ceritakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Ah.. tidak ada, kok... Aku—"

"Nona penulis, ya?"

Seokjin menaikkan alisnya hingga dahinya berkerut, seperti bertanya _Kok-tahu-sih?_

"Sejak tadi aku memperhatikan nona, begitu serius menatap layar laptop sambil sesekali menggerutu dan mengusak rambut nona. Dan tadi saya sempat mengintip layar laptop nona, ternyata benar nona seorang penulis, ya?"

"Hm, begitulah... Maaf, namamu siapa?"

"Namjoon. Kim Namjoon.", pria itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Ah, _ne._ Kim Seokjin _ibnida._ ", kata Seokjin sambil menyambut tangan Namjoon.

"Jadi, apakah nona butuh bantuan?"

"Oh, panggillah aku Seokjin, jangan nona terus. Dan bisakah kau duduk di depanku, Namjoon- _ssi_? Leherku mulai pegal mendongak terus."

Namjoon tertawa pelan, menerbitkan dua lesung pipit yang menambah kerupawanan wajahnya. Seokjin semakin terpana. "Baiklah, Seokjin- _ssi._ "

Setelah Namjoon menyamankan posisi duduknya di hadapan Seokjin, yang perempuan pun mulai bercerita. "Jadi begini, Namjoon- _ssi._ Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, aku ini penulis. Aku menulis novel, dan tinggal beberapa _chapter_ lagi saja sampai final. Tapi aku masih belum mendapatkan 'klik' untuk pertemuan karakterku..."

Seokjin menceritakan garis besar ceritanya, sesekali Namjoon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menanggapi dengan antusias, lalu setelah Seokjin selesai bercerita, Namjoon berdehem singkat lalu menyodorkan sebuah cangkir dari balik laptop Seokjin.

 _Sejak kapan dia membawa cangkir itu? Mungkin sejak tadi, tapi akunya saja yang tidak memerhatikan._

"Minumlah, selagi masih hangat. Aku sengaja membuatnya dengan sangat panas agar bisa mengobrol dulu denganmu selagi menunggu minuman ini mendingin."

Pipi Seokjin bersemu. Ingin mengobrol katanya?

Seokjin menarik cangkir cantik bergagang bunga lili itu lalu memerhatikan isinya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Apa ini? Katamu aku tidak boleh minum _espresso._ "

"Itu Black Tea, berkhasiat menurunkan hormon penyebab stres. Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak mengonsumsi _espresso_ dalam satu waktu, Seokjin."

"Um, baiklah..", Seokjin menyeruput teh hitam itu, dan sensasi hangat, harum, dan nyaman langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Seokjin hingga tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya.

"Menyukainya?", tanya Namjoon.

Saat Seokjin membuka matanya, Namjoon sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Jika saja tidak terhalang oleh cangkir, mungkin hidung mereka akan bertubrukan. "A-ah, ya, suka! Maksudku, aku suka tehnya."

Namjoon memundurkan kembali posisi duduknya seperti semula sambil terkekeh. "Tentu saja yang ku maksud tehnya, Seokjin."

Seokjin bersemu lagi. Ia merasa kembali menjadi gadis remaja yang sedang digombali oleh seorang anak laki-laki.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menuliskannya seperti ini.", kata Namjoon lagi.

"Hm? Seperti ini bagaimana?", tanya Seokjin sambil menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya.

"Karakter 'ibu' bertemu dengan karakter 'ayah' di sebuah kedai kopi. Si karakter 'ibu' berniat memesan Americano dingin dan Affogatto. Tapi karena karakter 'ayah' melihat raut wajah lelah karakter 'ibu', ia tidak mengizinkan karakter 'ibu' untuk memesan terlalu banyak menu yang mengandung _espresso._ Lalu karakter 'ayah' membuatkan menu spesial untuk karakter 'ibu', yaitu teh langka yang hanya bisa didapat dengan cara diimpor dari Indonesia dalam kuota kecil."

"Em.. jadi, maksudmu adalah...", kalimat Seokjin menggantung saking groginya. Mata Namjoon melebar karena penasaran apakah Seokjin menangkap kodenya? "Jadi... teh ini iimpor dari Indonesia? Wow.", akhirnya Seokjin hanya bisa mengatakan kalimat bodoh.

Namjoon tertawa cukup keras, mengundang lirikan heran dari beberapa tamu lainnya. "Kau mengambil bagian paling tidak penting dari kalimatku, Seokjin."

Seokjin hanya bisa menyengir kaku.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan nama karakter di ceritamu?", lanjut Namjoon.

"Hm.. Belum. Selama ini aku bercerita dari sudut pandang orang pertama, jadi selalu aku, aku, dan aku. Hanya karakter anak yang sudah punya nama, Kim Taehyung. Sedangkan karakter 'ibu' dan karakter 'ayah' belum aku sebutkan namanya."

"Pas sekali kalau begitu. Buatlah karakter 'ibu' bernama Kim Seokjin, dan karakter 'ayah' dengan nama Kim Namjoon. Jadi, kita bisa bercerita pada anak-anak kita di masa depan ketika mereka bertanya _how we met._ "

"A—Kurasa.. itu ide yang bagus, Namjoon- _ssi._ "

Namjoon menjulurkan tangannya lagi pada Seokjin, yang disambut Seokjin dengan kebingungan. "Kita ulangi perkenalannya. Aku Kim Namjoon, pemilik kafe ini,.. sekarang akan menjadi karakter 'ayah' di kehidupan Kim Seokjin di masa depan."

" _I think it's too... fast_?", tanya Seokjin ragu.

"Semua hal di dunia ini pasti ada permulaannya. Jika aku tidak mulai dari sekarang, aku takut kau diambil orang lain. Kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana nasib Kim Taehyung kita di masa depan?"

Seokjin hanya bisa menunduk, berusaha mengontrol semburat merah di pipinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Seokjin mendongak dan berbicara malu-malu, "Aku, Kim Seokjin, akan menjadi karakter 'ibu' di kehidupan Kim Namjoon di masa depan.."

.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

.

.

"Rasanya aku familiar dengan alur dan latar ini.. Apa kau menggunakan pengalaman pribadimu, Jinseok?", tanya Yoongi setelah menaruh lembaran-lembaran kertas _chapter_ final bakal novel Seokjin.

"Seingatku beberapa minggu lalu kau bercerita bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menawan, bahkan namanya pun sama, Kim Namjoon. Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Iya, Yoongi. Aku memang menggunakan namanya sebagai karakter 'ayah' di novelku."

"Lalu, kenapa nama karakter 'ibu'nya sama persis denganmu?"

"Karena aku memang menggunakan namaku."

Yoongi terdiam sebentar lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Setelah beberapa detik diliputi keheningan, Yoongi angkat bicara lagi. "Pada _line_ terakhir, karakter 'Kim Seokjin' mengatakan: _Siapakah pria ini..? Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi, aku rasa.. Aku akan memiliki kisah yang panjang dan menyenangkan bersamanya nanti._ Lalu kau menamatkan cerita ini."

"Err, ya? Apa ada yang kurang?"

"Ini brilian, Jinseok! Kenapa kau baru mengeluarkan jurus ini sekarang? Gila! Romantis sekali! Kau sengaja menyiapkannya sebagai pamungkas, ya?", pekik Yoongi antusias.

"Tidak juga.. hanya saja..."

"Karena Seokjin baru bertemu denganku.", potong seseorang yang datang menghampiri meja Seokjin dan Yoongi.

"Namjoon..", lirih Seokjin.

"Ah, _so, this is the_ 'Kim Namjoon'? _I see._ ", lirik Yoongi curiga. "Jangan bilang latar kedai kopi pada novelmu adalah kafe ini?"

"Oke, kalau kamu tidak mau aku bilang begitu, aku diam saja berarti.", ucap Seokjin lalu menyengir lebar.

" _God!_ Ya sudah, ini novelmu sudah keren pakai banget. Kisah cintamu juga sepertinya akan begitu. _Ok, I have to go back to office and give this masterpiece to the CEO._ Aku pamit."

Seokjin memeluk Yoongi erat. " _Thank you for everything.._ "

" _No probs._ Tapi kamu berhutang cerita padaku, Jinseok.", ucap Yoongi lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Seokjin. "Kim Namjoon, jangan macam-macam pada Jinseokku atau kupastikan novel How I Met Your Father akan ada sekuel dengan karakter Namjoon yang mati dimutilasi oleh karakter baru bernama Min Yoongi."

Namjoon tertawa grogi. Ngeri juga sahabat Seokjin. "Tenang saja, Yoongi- _ssi,_ aku tidak berniat menjahati Seokjin. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak ia berdiri kebingungan di depan pintu kafeku."

"Ku pegang janjimu.", lalu dengan itu Yoongi pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang duduk sambil berpegangan tangan.

Selepas kepergian gadis bermulut pedas alias Yoongi, Seokjin memulai percakapan dengan ragu. Ia masih belum terbiasa duduk sambil berpegangan tangan seperti itu dengan Namjoon. "Jadi, kau memerhatikanku waktu aku diam di depan pintu kafemu?", tanya Seokjin.

"Tentu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memerhatikan seorang bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan tepat di depan pintu kafeku?"

Seokjin bersemu lagi, tapi sekarang ia tidak menutupinya, ia malah mencubiti perut Namjoon sebagai pelampiasan. "Kau ini!"

.

.

 **END**


	5. Story 5: Kiss Rap Monster on His Cheek

namjin and kids

inspired by BTS YNWA Preview moments

.

.

 **Kiss Rap Monster on His Cheek**

* * *

Sebenarnya semua member bangtan sangat lelah. Sangaaaaat teramaaaaat lelah. Baru saja mereka menyelesaikan promosi lagu Blood, Sweat & Tears tiga bulan yang lalu, sekarang mereka sudah akan memulai promosi lagu terbaru mereka, Spring Day.

Entah apa yang direncakan Bang PD-nim. Kenapa BTS harus melakukan _comeback_ bahkan di saat mereka belum _pergi_ dari panggung. Tapi, apa pun itu, Bang PD-nim pasti punya maksud yang jelas di setiap hal yang dilakukannya untuk BTS. Walau pun tidak semuanya dijelaskan secara gamblang oleh pria itu.

BTS, sebagai 'anak buah' Bang PD-nim hanya bisa pasrah ketika melihat jadwal mereka sepanjang tahun 2017 ini sangat penuh. Bahkan hari ini mereka harus _shooting_ V-Live untuk promosi album terbaru mereka, yaitu You Never Walk Alone.

Karena terlalu letih, banyak member BTS yang sering uring-uringan. Bahkan ada yang cekcok dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Sebut saja ayah dan ibu-nya Bangtan, yaitu Seokjin dan Namjoon. Sudah tiga hari ini mereka mogok bicara.

" _Hyeong,_ bagaimana kalau sampai saat syuting _live, eomma_ dan _appa_ masih bertengkar? Aku rasa ARMY akan tahu kalau ada sesuatu di antara mereka. ARMY itu jagoan, seperti Detektif Conan.", keluh Taehyung dengan nada bicara yang menggemaskan seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Akan aku tanyakan penyebab mereka bertengkar seperti itu, lalu sehabis itu kita susun rencana agar mereka bisa berbaikan.", kata Hoseok pasrah. Kalau kekasihnya sudah berbicara dengan nada imut seperti itu, Hoseok bisa apa.

"Nah, begitu, dong! Coba dari kemarin. Jadi kita tidak perlu _delivery_ makanan 3x sehari, kan, _hyeong.._ "

"Iya, maaf, ya.. Habis setiap aku mau mengajak ngobrol, Namjoon kelihatan mengerikan sekali. Aku jadi tidak enak mau membahas tentang Jin _hyeong._ "

"Ah, paling juga masalah sepele lagi. Percaya padaku, paling Namjoon _hyeong_ cemburu karena sesuatu hal. Atau justru Jin _hyeong_ yang cemburu. Pokoknya di antara dua kemungkinan itu.", ucap Taehyung yakin.

"Hm.. Baiklah, _hyeong_ tanyakan dulu pada Namjoon, ya.", kata Hoseok seraya bangkit dari ranjang dan melepaskan lengan yang memeluknya erat sedari tadi—lengan Taehyung.

Belum Hoseok berdiri dengan benar, ia sudah ditarik lagi oleh Taehyung hingga ia agak menunduk.

"Apa lagi, _chagiya.._?"

Taehyung menunduk malu, mengecup bibir Hoseok cepat, lalu kembali menunduk. "H-hati-hati, _hyeong._ Namjoonie _hyeong_ memang mengerikan kalau sedang _bad mood._ "

"Iya, _baby,_ tenang saja. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun berteman dengan Namjoon. Dia hanya perlu diberi waktu sendiri selama beberapa hari, setelah itu dia pasti mau cerita."

.

.

Hoseok mengetuk pintu studio Namjoon tiga kali. Setelah terdengar gumaman 'Masuk..', Hoseok pun membuka pintu itu dan melangkah memasuki tempat paling sakral untuk Namjoon. Karena, selain tempat mencari inspirasi dan membuat lagu, studio ini merupakan tempat bersejarah di mana Seokjin menerima pernyataan cintanya 5 tahun silam. Iya, Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah berpacaran semenjak mereka belum resmi debut.

Hoseok disambut oleh studio yang cukup gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya adalah dari layar komputer yang sebenarnya tidak Namjoon sentuh sama sekali. Hoseok melihat apa yang ada di layar itu, dan akhirnya ia mengerti alasan ayah dan ibu Bangtan bertengkar. Twitter.

"Jadi, sudah mau cerita?", tanya Hoseok setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa mungil di belakang kursi kerja Namjoon. Ia memeluk boneka Ryan milik Namjoon sambil menunggu sang pemilik angkat bicara.

"Aku cemburu pada Sandeul _hyeong._."

 _Sudah kuduga._ Benak Hoseok.

"Masa, saat libur CNY kemarin Jin _hyeong_ bukannya datang Anyang, malah bertemu dengan Sandeul?! Padahal ibuku kan ingin bertemu dengannya! Aku sampai harus cari alasan kenapa Jin tidak datang satu hari setelah CNY. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu alasan Jin apa, karena kami memang sepakat untuk tidak saling mengganggu karena CNY adalah 'hari keluarga'. Tapi, seperti yang kau lihat..", Namjoon menunjuk layar komputer yang menampilkan akun twitter mereka, yaitu BTS_twt.

"..Dia malah bermain dengan Sandeul seharian! Bayangkan olehmu, Seok! Bagaimana jika kau tidak berhubungan dengan Tae selama dua hari dan ternyata Tae malah pergi bersama Minjae atau Bogum!", Namjoon mengeluarkan segala amarahnya. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya diam saja sambil berdehem sesekali, menanggapi ucapan Namjoon.

"Tapi, Joon, bukankah Jin _hyeong_ datang ke Anyang pada hari ke-5 liburan?"

"Iya, setelah ibuku meneleponnya! Kenapa dia tidak inisiatif sendiri saja, coba?! Sudah punya calon mertua bukannya didatangi, malah harus dicari-cari dulu baru mau datang ke rumah.", dumel Namjoon lagi.

"Hm.. baiklah. Aku mengerti kenapa kau marah. Tapi, apakah kau sudah menanyakan alasan Jin _hyeong_ seperti itu?"

Namjoon mendadak diam, tidak lagi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya—kebiasaan ketika ia sedang kesal. Mungkin ia baru ingat kalau ia belum mendengarkan alasan Jin melakukan hal itu.

"Aku rasa kau seharusnya bertanya dulu pada Jin _hyeong,_ kenapa dia tidak langsung datang ke rumahmu pada hari kedua. Atau kenapa dia malah bertemu dengan Sandeul _hyeong_ daripada bertemu denganmu. Karena, tidak biasanya Jin _hyeong_ seperti ini, bukan?"

"Mm.. aku rasa kau benar. Setiap tahun aku selalu mengantarnya pulang, lalu aku menginap semalam dan pulang saat subuh ke rumahku. Kami merayakan CNY di rumah masing-masing selama satu hari. Setelah itu dia akan datang ke rumahku atau aku jemput dulu baru dia menginap di rumahku... Argh! Aku jadi semakin kesal saja. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali, main tuduh Jin _hyeong_ sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi!"

Bukannya prihatin, Hoseok malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namjoon itu garang sekali di _stage,_ kalau membuat lagu selalu mengandung arti yang sedalam samudera, _style-_ nya keren pakai banget seperti _fashion blogger_ berdarah dingin. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut urusan Kim Seokjin, ia berubah menjadi sangat _whipped_ dan mudah terbawa emosi, entah itu terlalu bahagia, terlalu berbunga-bunga, terlalu cemburu, atau terlalu depresi.

"Ya, ya, tertawa saja. _I hope you choked._ ", kata Namjoon seraya melempar Hoseok dengan _plushie_ Ryan yang berada di jangkauan tangannya.

"Habis, kau benar-benar bertanya seperti itu pada Jin _hyeong?_ Kalau dia sudah tidak menyayangimu lagi? Hahahahah—AW!", tawa Hoseok terhenti ketika Namjoon melempari Hoseok dengan seluruh koleksi _plusie_ Ryan-nya. Walaupun kecil-kecil dan empuk, tetap saja kalau dilemparnya pakai kekuatan monster kan rasanya sakit juga.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana, Seok..? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali.."

" _Man,_ kadang IQ148-mu itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku dan para member _join-_ an membuat kau berbaikan dengan Jin _hyeong_ secara natural."

"Bagaimana caranya?", tanya Namjoon, tertarik.

Hoseok menyunggingkan _smirk_ tampannya. "Begini.."

.

.

" _Nanti kita akan bermain game saat shooting. Akan ada punishment untuk grup yang kalah. Aku akan menyuruh semua member menuliskan hukuman 'Cium Pipi Rap Monster', dan kita semua akan memastikan supaya Jin hyeong yang mendapatkan hukuman itu. Setelah menciummu, tentunya Jin hyeong akan malu jika terus-terusan perang dingin denganmu, bukan? Setelah syuting beres, berbaikanlah."_

" _Ide bagus. Tapi, kalau misalnya Jin hyeong tidak menulis 'Cium Pipi Rap Monster' sebagai punishment-nya, tetap saja perbandingan hukuman itu terlaksana 6:7. Bagaimana kalau Jin hyeong tidak mengambil hukuman yang telah kita set?"_

" _Hmm.. kalau begitu, aku akan berbicara dulu dengan Jin hyeong."_

 _._

 _._

Di sini lah Hoseok, di taman belakang _dorm_ Bangtan. Siapa pun tahu kalau Jin sedang _down,_ ia selalu datang ke taman dan berdiam seorang diri di sana.

" _Hyeooong~_ ", sapa Hoseok saat ia sudah dekat dengan Jin.

"Hoseok-ah, kenapa keluar? Sekarang dingin sekali, tahu! Kenapa tidak pakai syal?!", jiwa _eomma_ Jin memang tidak bisa dihilangkan walau ia sedang dalam mode ngambek sekali pun.

"Seokkie tidak apa-apa, _eomma.._ ", kata Hoseok dengan nada imut. " _Eomma_ sendiri apa tidak kedinginan? Sudah berapa lama duduk di sini?"

"Hm.. tidak tahu..", jawab Jin lesu.

"Apa _eomma_ masih kesal dengan _appa_?"

Berbeda dengan Namjoon yang harus dipancing dulu baru mau cerita, Jin itu orangnya senang sekali menceritakan isi hatinya kepada orang-orang yang disayanginya, yaitu para member, keluarganya, para manager, dan Bang PD-nim juga termasuk.

"IYA! Dia itu, ya, kenapa sih pencemburu sekali?! Aku kan hanya main sebentar dengan Sandeul. Itu juga tidak seharian, kami hanya bermain di _game center_ dari sore hingga malam. Jam 8 Sandeul bahkan sudah pulang karena besoknya dia ada jadwal syuting! Tapi Namjoon menuduhku berkencan dengan Sandeul seharian! Dia juga menanyakan hal yang aneh padaku! Sungguh aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya..!"

Hoseok tertawa tanpa suara. Kalau sedang ngambek, Jin persis ibu-ibu di drama, super berisik dan heboh.

"Tapi ini sudah hari ketiga, _hyeong._ Bukankah sudah saatnya kalian berbaikan? _Hyeong_ tidak kasihan pada kami yang tidak bisa mendapatkan makanan sehat selama perang dingin ini?", ucap Hoseok sambil cemberut, sangat imut, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya ingin segera memeluknya dan memberinya makanan yang enak.

Jin menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak sadar kalau sikap kekanak-kanakannya ini berimbas pada semua member Bangtan, tidak hanya dirinya dan Namjoon saja. Memang, Jin kalau sedang kesal pada Namjoon tidak pernah mau bekerja di dapur. Katanya, kalau ia masak, Namjoon pasti nanti kebagian. Dan ia tidak mau memberi makan Namjoon yang sedang menyebalkan.

"Maafkan _hyeong, ne_? Hari ini _hyeong_ akan berbaikan dengan Namjoon. Tapi, _hyeong_ ingiiiin sekali mengerjain Namjoon terlebih dahulu, baru baikan."

Hoseok tersenyum menang, Jin masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

"Begini saja, _hyeong._ Bagaimana kalau nanti saat main _game,_ kau tuliskan _punishment_ 'Cium Pipi Rap Monster'. Biar dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh member lain. Dia kan paling anti kalau soal cium mencium, kecuali dengan _hyeong_ tentunya..", goda Hoseok.

Jin bersemu, "Yaish, Jung Hoseok!", teriaknya. Setelah itu ia menggeplak kepala Hoseok dengan lengan _sweater-_ nya yang memang kepanjangan.

"Tapi idemu boleh juga, Seok-ah."

"Tentu, Hobi gitu, loh! Yasudah, yuk, kita masuk. Satu jam lagi kita syuting V-live, jangan sampai _hyeong_ terkena flu."

.

.

Syuting V-live berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Para member bangtan memang selalu bisa menghidupkan setiap acara tanpa harus berusaha ekstra. Tidak terasa waktu terus bergulir dan sampai lah mereka pada sesi _punishment._

Namjoon mengumumkan bahwa tim Left (Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok) kalah. Lalu Hoseok berpura-pura kesal seraya berkata, "AIGOOO!", padahal memang kekalahan ini sudah terencana.

Yoongi lah yang mengambil kertas bertuliskan hukuman. Setelah menarik satu kertas, Yoongi bertanya apakah Namjoon ingin mereka mengganti hukumannya, karena menurut Yoongi hukuman yang ia ambil barusan sangat menggelikan.

Yang sebenarnya mau kertas mana pun yang diambil isinya sama semua, bertuliskan 'Cium Pipi Rap Monster'. Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya berakting supaya Jin tidak curiga.

Setelahnya, Yoongi membacakan isi hukuman tersebut dan seluruh member (pura-pura) histeris. Bahkan Namjoon menunduk, berpura-pura depresi. Tapi ada satu orang yang benar-benar berteriak histeris sekaligus semangat, Jin.

" _Ya,_ ini tulisanku!", seru Jin sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak menyangka hukuman yang disarankan Hoseok tadi lah yang terpilih. Jin merasa senang bisa mengerjai Namjoon di acara _live,_ walaupun harus mengorbankan salah satu member lainnya. Jin tidak menyadari bahwa ia juga bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang mencium Namjoon. Dan Jin juga tidak menyadari kalau para member sudah melakukan perhitungan sedemikian rupa agar Jin-lah yang nantinya mencium Namjoon.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan melakukan hukumannya?", tanya Namjoon (pura-pura) polos.

"Kita lakukan gunting -batu-kertas lalu yang kalah akan mencium Namjoon!", seru Jin, tidak tahu kalau ia masuk ke dalam jebakan para member.

"Oh, jadi kita biarkan satu orang yang menderita?", tanya Yoongi.

"Hm.. Apakah tidak apa-apa?", tanya Hoseok kepada kru.

Sebelum kru menjawab, Jin sudah menyela, "Tentu saja! Kita tidak bisa memberikan hukuman seperti ini pada semua orang!"

"Ya sudah, ayo segera selesaikan!", ucap Yoongi.

"Hey, tunggu dulu.", potong Jin. "Rapmon, apakah kau mau dicium oleh kami bertiga atau _hanya satu orang_ saja?"

"Apakah boleh aku tidak dicium siapa pun?", Namjoon bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh.", kata Yoongi. Lalu ia langsung berteriak, "GUNTING-BATU-KERTAS!"

Baik Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jin mengeluarkan pilihan mereka, yang ternyata semuanya mengeluarkan batu. Lalu, selama 0.001 milisekon, Yoongi dan Hoseok melakukan perjanjian tanpa bicara untuk mengeluarkan batu lagi, karena mereka yakin Jin tidak akan mengeluarkan batu dua kali berturut-turut. Mereka sudah sering bermain gunting-batu-kertas, dan Jin selalu mengeluarkan batu saat pertama kali, setelah itu ia pasti mengeluarkan gunting.

Dan benar saja, saat kedua kalinya melakukan gunting-batu-kertas, Jin mengeluarkan gunting, sehingga ia pun kalah dan harus melakukan hukuman mencium pipi Namjoon.

Semua member tergelak. Rencana mulia mereka terlaksana dengan sangat baik. Jin bahkan tidak curiga sama sekali.

Namjoon angkat bicara setelah _euforia_ mereda. "Apakah kau sengaja mengambil hukuman yang ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak!", jawab Yoongi. "Kita tidak tahu yang mana yang berisi hukuman ini. Iya, kan, Seok-ah?"

"Betul itu!", jawab Hoseok.

Jimin, selaku presiden Namjin Club, langsung bergerak membersihkan ' _stage_ ' untuk orangtuanya berciuman. Cium pipi, maksudnya. Lalu Jungkook, selaku anak kesayangan ayah Joon dan ibu Jin, meminta mereka berdua cepat-cepat melakukan ciumannya.

"Mari kita lakukan nanti saja..", ajak Namjoon.

"Mana bisa begitu!"— _Kalau 'nanti' sih bukan cium pipi lagi._ Benak Jimin.

"Kita harus menunjukkannya di acara _live_ ini!", kata Taehyung semangat. Ide kekasihnya ternyata berjalan mulus.

"ARMY pasti sangat menanti-nantikan momen ini..", tambah Jimin.

" _JINJJA_..!", seru Namjoon sambil memutar matanya, berpura-pura jengah.

"Ayo cepat, 20 menit lagi lagu kita akan rilis..", tambah Jungkook.

" _Cause you are my girl~_ ", Hoseok bernyanyi, menambah _backsound_ untuk momen terindah untuk para Namjin _shipper_.

 _Maknae line_ menggiring Jin dan Namjoon ke area tengah, lalu Jin berlutut, sedangkan Namjoon masih berdiri.

"Jadi, siapa yang cium siapa?", tanya Jimin. " _Hyeong,_ kau yang mencium Jin _hyeong_?"

" _MWO_?! Aku lebih baik dicium!", Namjoon berekspresi berlebihan.

"Duduklah, kau yang akan mendapat ciuman.", ucap Taehyung.

"Iya, aku yang akan dicium, bukan mencium!", seru Namjoon histeris seraya ikut berlutut di samping Jin.

Semua member jadi gila, mereka kegirangan. Akhirnya orang tua mereka bisa 'menempel' lagi.

Sedangkan Jin bangkit berdiri sambil berteriak, " _Shiro_! _I hate it_!", berulang-ulang. Namun, tetap saja para member menariknya kembali berlutut di samping Namjoon.

Namjoon kesal karena Jin sok jual mahal. Biasanya juga mereka suka cium-cium kalau tidak sedang berantem seperti ini. " _Hey, I hate it too_!"

Jin tidak mau kalah, " _I hate it more_!"

"Sudahlah, cepat lakukan hukumannya!", seru Namjoon kesal.

"Rasanya aku ingin menangis..", ucap Jin lirih. Ia sudah siap-siap akan mencium pipi Namjoon sekarang.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Buat suara 'muah', oke _hyeong_?", pinta _the one and only_ Golden Maknae.

"Ayo, _hyeong._ Satu.. Dua..."

"Bolehkah aku mencium tangannya saja?", pinta Jin sekali lagi.

" _Andwe, andwe._ Ayo cepatlah!"

Jin terus-terusan mencoba mengelak dari takdirnya, tapi para member selalu bisa memojokkannya. Sedangkan Namjoon memejamkan matanya, ia kesal karena Jin sulit sekali hanya mencium pipinya saja. Biasanya juga suka nyosor duluan ke bibir. Namjoon kan jadi sebal.

Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena sedari tadi ia tidak membuka matanya. Tapi ia mendengar suara tamparan dan tawa lengking khas kekasihnya. Namjoon menebak pasti Jin sedang menampar pipinya sendiri, kebiasaan Jin kalau sedang mencoba 'menyadarkan' dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa Namjoon sadari, sebuah _smirk_ terbentuk di bibirnya. Sudah lama mereka tidak bermain master dan _slave,_ permainan yang melibatkan tamparan, kungkungan, ikatan, cekikan... Namjoon jadi berpikiran ke mana-mana, kan. _Lihat saja Jin, sebentar lagi kau akan habis_. Benak Namjoon.

Lalu tiba-tiba Namjoon merasakan bibir tebal favoritnya itu menempel di pipinya. Walaupun hanya sekilas, tapi Namjoon sangat bahagia. Sungguh, rasanya Namjoon bisa gila karena merindukan bibir Seokjin.

Semua orang di sana berubah kacau, baik Jin, Namjoon, para member, hingga kru V live. Jin terus berteriak, menutupi rasa malunya. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Lalu acara V live berlanjut begitu saja sesuai _script._

"Dengan album YNWA ini, kami menjadi semakin dekat, menjadi lebih mengetahui satu sama lain..."

"Ya."

"Kita sudah saling tahu _terlalu banyak_."

Lalu Hoseok menyentuh lengan Jin dan Namjoon seraya berkata, "Kalian berdua pun jadi saling tahu lebih dalam lagi, hahaha!"

"Aku setuju!", seru Jimin.

"Diamlah kau.", kata Jin malas.

"Apa salahku, _hyeong_..?", tanya Jimin sambil ber- _aegyo_.

"Diamlah, atau aku akan marah.", ucap Jin. "Ya, terimakasih ARMY sudah menonton acara _live preview_ ini. Aku pikir kami semua merasa senang hari ini. Aku harap kalian juga senang.

Semua member berdiri untuk mengatakan _ending ment._ Namun, saat mendekai akhir acara, Jimin selaku presiden Namjin Club mengatakan sesuatu.

"Namjoon _hyeong,_ Jin _hyeong_ seharusnya berada di sampingmu."

Namun Namjoon tidak menghiraukan Jimin, begitu pula dengan Jin yang malah berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat akhir sesuai dengan _script,_ Namjoon berbicara pada Yoongi, tahu kalau kamera masih bekerja.

" _Hyeong,_ kenapa kau memilih hukuman yang itu?"

"Haha, maaf, maaf. Ini salahku."

Lalu kamera pun mati.

Setelah itu para member langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jin dan Namjoon yang berdiri berjauhan. Mereka nampak sangat _awkward,_ hingga para kru V live pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Jin dan Namjoon sendirian.

Setelah hening cukup lama, Jin berbicara duluan. "Namjoonie.."

 _Yes! Kalau sudah memanggilku 'Namjoonie', berarti dia sudah tidak marah._ Benak Namjoon. Namun yang disuarakannya hanyalah: "Ya, _hyeong_?"

"Apa kau masih marah?"

"Sebenarnya.. tidak. Aku juga salah karena tidak menanyakan alasanmu terlebih dahulu. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak langsung ke rumahku seperti biasanya, _hyeong_?"

"I-itu.. sebenarnya aku...", Jin menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran medium. "Aku ingin memberimu ini.", kata Jin sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada Namjoon.

Namjoon bingung, ini bukan ulang tahunnya, _anniversary_ mereka, atau apa pun yang membutuhkan perayaan. Jadi, kenapa Jin memberinya hadiah? Namjoon membuka kotak itu dan terpana melihat satu buah buku yang sudah lama Namjoon cari-cari.

" _Hyeong_! Jangan bilang ini..."

"'The Owl Service' cetakan pertama, Namjoon-ah.", kata Jin, melanjutkan apa yang hendak Namjoon katakan.

"Kebetulan Sandeul punya kenalan yang tinggal di London yang bekerja di penerbit tempat novel ini pertama kali dicetak. Di sana masih ada beberapa eksemplar novel yang _first pub,_ dan aku membelinya satu untukmu. Waktu itu aku janjian bertemu dengan Sandeul untuk mengambil buku ini. Tapi, ternyata pengirimannya mengalami penundaan selama empat hari. Jadi waktu itu aku hanya bermain saja dengan Sandeul. Aku ingin segera memberimu buku ini saat kita bertemu, makanya aku tidak langsung ke rumahmu."

Namjoon terpana. Jadi, memang benar kata Hoseok, seharusnya ia lebih sabar dan lebih teliti dulu. Sebelum menuduh Jin macam-macam, seharusnya ia bertanya dulu alasan Jin yang sebenarnya. Betapa bodohnya ia malah menuduh Jin sudah tidak sayang lagi padanya, yang benar saja.

"Joon..? Jangan diam saja, dong..", ucap Jin gelisah. Pasalnya, Namjoon hanya diam terpaku memelototi buku yang ia pegang sedari tadi tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"SAYANG! Ini sempurna!", Namjoon langsung menubruk kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu di pundak kepala Jin. "Terimakasih banyak sayang.. Dan maaf aku sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Maaf juga aku marah tidak berdasar. Maaf sekali, sayang.."

Jin tersenyum walaupun Namjoon tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Ia membalas pelukan Namjoon dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Namjoon. "Sama-sama. Aku juga minta maaf.. dan aku senang kau suka dengan hadiahku."

Namjoon menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jin yang berada di dalam pelukannya, lalu terdengar tawa riang dari keduanya. Biarpun tinggi Jin tidak jauh dari tinggi Namjoon, tetap saja Jin lebih kurus, jadi sangat ringan untuk diterbangkan.

Setelah tawa mereka mereda, Namjoon merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Jin dan Namjoon bertatap-tatapan hingga membuat Jin tersipu malu. Namjoon langsung memegang kedua pipi Jin dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir _plump_ favoritnya itu. Awalnya Jin terkejut, tapi ia langsung bisa mengimbangi permainan Namjoon—efek sudah 5 tahun pacaran.

.

.

"Jadi, mereka sudah baikan, kan?", bisik Taehyung.

"Iya, lihat saja tuh semangat sekali ciumannya.", bisik Jimin.

"Yaish, sudah, sudah. Jangan ganggu mereka. Ayo, Tae!", bisik Hoseok seraya menarik Taehyung menjauh dari pintu.

Iya, para member (minus Yoongi, karena ia sudah bisa menebak Namjin akan baik-baik saja) sedang mengintip ayah dan ibu mereka dari celah pintu.

Sebenarnya Jin dan Namjoon mendengar 'bisik-bisik' para member, tapi mereka berdua tidak peduli. Mereka terlalu menikmati ciuman ini setelah tiga hari tidak melakukannya.

 **END**

* * *

orul2 says

whoa apa ini? berfaedah tidak ya cerita ini? hahaha

aku masih belum bisa move on dari kejadian mamah cium papah hahahahahahah gemes banget

doa para namjin shipper terkabulkan

coba lain kali hukumannya cium bibir aja ya amin hahahahahah

maaf kalau berantakan aku ga proof read lagi

dan aku mau ngucapin SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN JUNG HOSEOK

hoseok itu betul2 seperti matahari, selalu bikin aku ceria dan semangat

i love u so much hobi hobi oppa XD~


	6. Story 6: Forlorn

Hoseok selalu merasa senang ketika bertemu dengannya..

* * *

 **Forlorn**

[desolate or dreary; unhappy or miserable; lonely and sad; forsaken]

* * *

Hari ini ia datang juga, seseorang yang— _secara diam-diam—_ selalu diidamkan Hoseok untuk datang menemuinya. Hoseok tidak pernah lupa pada gadis itu, Jeon Jungkook namanya. Tapi Hoseok membuat nama panggilan tersendiri untuk gadis itu, Kookie. Kenapa? Simpel aja, karena Kookie sangat imut dan manis.

Pertama kali Hoseok bertemu dengan Jungkook adalah ketika Bangtan Boys melakukan _fan meeting_ untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu yang datang hanya sekitar 30 orang saja, dan Jungkook adalah salah satu dari tiga puluh orang itu.

Karena merupakan salah satu dari _fans_ pertama mereka, para member BTS mengenal dan mengingat Jungkook dengan baik. Terutama Hoseok, karena Jungkook terang-terangan berkata _"Oppa, setelah besar nanti, aku ingin menjadi istri oppa!"_ dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri ketika gadis itu mendapat giliran untuk berbincang dengannya.

Waktu itu Jungkook baru kelas 1 SMA, dan Hoseok baru berusia 20 tahun. Tentu saja Hoseok menganggap kalau Jungkook hanya bercanda, layaknya artis dengan _fans_ lainnya. Apalagi waktu itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Jadi, Hoseok hanya tertawa saja sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Jungkook, lalu berkata:

" _Baiklah, oppa akan menunggu Jungkook hingga Jungkook dewasa!"_

Hoseok tidak bercanda ketika ia melihat kunang-kunang berterbangan di mata Jungkook ketika Hoseok berkata seperti itu. Dalam hati Hoseok bertanya-tanya, apakah salah ia memberikan janji palsu seperti itu, mengingat sebagai _idol_ yang dilakukannya tadi merupakan bagian dari _fan-service._ Tapi, melihat Jungkook yang begitu polos, Hoseok rasanya seperti baru membohongi seorang anak kecil.

" _Baiklah! Aku akan datang setiap kali oppa mengadakan event, jadi oppa bisa melihat pertumbuhanku menuju dewasa!"_ , seru Jungkook pada saat itu.

Hoseok kira Jungkook hanya bercanda. Setelah beberapa lama, mungkin ia tidak akan sebegitu sukanya dengan Hoseok lagi, dan akhirnya tidak akan menepati janjinya untuk selalu datang di saat Bangtan mengadakan _event._

Ternyata, Jungkook benar-benar selalu datang. Tidak pernah absen satu kali pun. Padahal pernah Bangtan melakukan acara pada saat hari dan jam sekolah, tapi Jungkook tetap ada di sana, membawa kamera, yang hanya fokus pada Hoseok seorang.

" _Aku sudah membuka fansite khusus Hobi oppa.",_ kata Jungkook pada satu acara _fansigning. "Karena baru mulai, belum banyak yang mengunjungi website-ku, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi pasti akan mendapatkan banyak pengikut! Aku yakin, karena banyak sekali orang yang menyayangi Hobi oppa sepertiku!",_ seru Jungkook dengan penuh semangat.

Ternyata benar, tidak perlu waktu lama, _fansite_ Jungkook yang diberi nama THEHO82 sudah diikuti oleh ratusan ribu orang. Pada saat acara _fanmeeting,_ Jungkook memberitahu Hoseok tentang jumlah _followers-_ nya yang selalu bertambah banyak setiap harinya. Hoseok hanya bisa berkata terimakasih sambil mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook dengan sayang. Hoseok sangat menyukai Jungkook yang penuh semangat dan selalu ceria seperti itu.

Tidak hanya Hoseok, seluruh member Bangtan pun sangat menyukai Jungkook. Karena, walau pun ia 100% Hoseok _stan,_ ia tidak pernah tidak menganggap member lainnya. Jungkook selalu ceria dan ramah pada semua member, hingga tidak ada alasan untuk para member tidak menyukai Jungkook.

Hari ini pun Jungkook datang, lengkap dengan kamera super mahalnya dan beberapa atribut _fansite_ lainnya. Hoseok melihat Jungkook dari atas stage Smart Uniform. Bangtan akan membawakan lagu Fire dan _themesong_ Smart. Diam-diam Hoseok tersenyum melihat Jungkook.

Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu selalu _hype_ dan mencolok setiap kali melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai pengelola _fansite_ Hoseok yang sekarang sudah sangat terkenal. Tetapi wajahnya masih akan semerah tomat ketika bertatap muka langsung dengan Hoseok. Saat _part_ Jin di lagu Fire, diam-diam Hoseok menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan mengedipkan matanya. Sayangnya Jungkook terlalu terpana sehingga ia lupa tidak memotret momen yang mendebarkan itu.

* * *

Sekarang Jungkook sudah lulus SMA. Dan hubungan Hoseok dengan Jungkook sudah naik level dari idola- _fan_ menjadi teman. Mereka sudah bertukar _id_ Kakao Talk sejak 2 tahun lalu—tanpa sepengetahuan BigHit tentunya. Walaupun tidak berhubungan setiap hari, setidaknya mereka berdua sering bertukar kabar. Misalnya Hoseok tahu kalau Jungkook sudah menonton film The Hunger Games, dan Jungkook tahu kalau Hoseok baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lagu untuk ditambahkan dalam _mixtape-_ nya nanti. Padahal, member Bangtan yang lain pun tidak tahu soal itu. Jadi, bisa dibayangkan, bukan, kalau Jungkook memang seseorang yang spesial untuk Hoseok?

Sayangnya, akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sering menghilang. Ia tidak menepati janjinya untuk selalu datang di setiap _event_ Bangtan. Kadang ia datang terlambat, ketika acara sudah mendekati akhir, dan kadang ia tidak datang sama sekali. Hoseok sangat merindukan gadis bergigi kelincinya itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ada di mana, Kookie..?", tanya Hoseok sambil melihat kontak Jungkook di Kakao Talk-nya. _Chat_ darinya empat hari yang lalu belum dibaca Jungkook sama sekali.

"Apa ku telepon saja? Tapi, apa yang harus kukatakan? _Bogoshipoyo_? Yaish! Tidak mungkin! Memangnya aku siapa bisa bilang kangen padanya?!", gerutu Hoseok sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

" _Ya, ya, ya, hyeong_! Ada apa denganmu?", tanya Taehyung yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya dengan Hoseok.

"Aku merindukan seseorang.", jawab Hoseok lirih.

Mata Taehyung melebar. Ia langsung berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di samping Hoseok yang sedang duduk di ranjang. "Whoa! Siapa, nih, _hyeong.._? Diam-diam kau punya _yeoja chingu,_ ya?! Jangan sampai bocor ke media, ya, _hyeong._ "

"Yaish!", Hoseok menggeplak kepala Taehyung dengan bantal. "Mana ada aku punya pacar. Kita kan tidak boleh memiliki hubungan seperti itu sampai usia kita 28 tahun!"

Taehyung cemberut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak sakit, hanya memang Taehyung itu hobi sekali melakukan _aegyo_ karena memang ia adalah _maknae_ di Bangtan.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau rindukan itu?"

"Kau ingat Jeon Jungkook?"

"Oh! Si Bunny itu, _hyeong_?", tanya Taehyung ceria. "Aku juga kangen padanya! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Apa dia datang ke syuting CF kita kemarin, _hyeong_?

Hoseok menggeleng lemah. "Padahal aku sudah memberi tahunya secara eksklusif, tapi dia bahkan tidak membaca _chat-_ ku.."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, nampaknya ada yang galau, nih..", goda Taehyung yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan sinis gratis dari Hoseok.

"Kalau kangen, ya ditelepon, lah, _hyeong_! Jangan cemen begitu!", lanjut Taehyung, tidak peduli dengan tatapan sinis Hoseok barusan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Tidak akan mengganggu? Bagaimana kalau dia sedang belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas? Atau sedang liburan dengan keluarganya? Atau sedang.. bersama _namja chingu-_ nya..?"

"Ya Tuhan, Jung Hoseok!", Taehyung merebut ponsel Hoseok dan langsung menekan tombol _call_ pada kontak Jungkook.

Taehyung mengembalikan ponsel Hoseok dengan wajah biasa saja supaya Hoseok tidak curiga. "Ini, sama-sama.", tapi sebelum Hoseok sempat protes, Taehyung sudah kabur keluar kamar sambil berteriak, "TELEPON SAJA!"

Hoseok mendengus sebal sekaligus geli. Biarlah, mungkin ia memang membutuhkan 'dorongan' dari sahabatnya untuk urusan wanita. Jadi, Hoseok menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, menunggu panggilan di angkat. Awalnya Hoseok ingin menyerah saja, tapi pada dering ke 12 telepon pun diangkat.

"Ha-halo? Kookie?", tanya Hoseok ragu-ragu.

[Ah.. _ani._ Ini bukan Jungkook. _Neo nuguya_?]

Hoseok sempat mencelos karena yang mengangkat teleponnya bukan Jungkook langsung, melainkan orang lain. Tapi, suaranya terdengar seperti suara wanita dewasa, yang.. sedang sedih? Dan apa pula suara pelan yang mencekam seperti monitor jantung itu? Hoseok jadi merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak terjadi.

"Saya.. Jung Hoseok, teman Jungkook, bi. Apa Jungkooknya ada? Soalnya dia tidak membalas pesan saya berhari-hari, saya jadi khawatir.."

Jeda cukup lama dan suara membuang napas dengan berat beberapa kali. Hoseok semakin merasa bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

[ _Uri_ Jungkookie.. koma, nak Hoseok.]

BLAR!

Rasanya Hoseok seperti baru disambar petir. Jungkook kenapa katanya? Koma? Tidak, tidak mungkin Jungkook koma!

"Ju-jungkook...?"

[Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook mengalami pembuluh darah pecah di otak, nak... Ia sempat sadar selama beberapa jam, tapi setelah itu dia tidur dan.. belum bangun lagi sampai sekarang...]

Hoseok tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Jungkook mengalami.. apa? Tidak mungkin.. Jungkook yang ceria itu selalu terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja.

[Apakah.. Nak Hoseok ini.. J-Hope Bangtan Sonyeondan?]

"A-ah, _ne.._ Saya—"

Belum sempat Hoseok melanjutkan ucapannya, bibi di _line_ telepon itu menangis hingga terseguk.

[Nak Hoseok bisa datang kemari? Sebenarnya Jungkook selalu mengigaukan namamu, nak...]

Hoseok tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Di saat sedang lemah seperti itu pun Jungkook masih mengingatnya.

"Tentu saja, bi. Tolong kirimkan alamatnya, saya akan ke sana sekarang juga!"

* * *

Dan di sinilah Hoseok, di depan pintu ruang ICU bertuliskan 'Nona Jeon Jungkook' di depan pintunya. Sungguh, Hoseok tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu Jungkook lagi dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Ia memantapkan hatinya dulu sebelum membuka pintu itu.

Suara monitor jantung lah yang menyambut Hoseok, bukan tawa riang Jungkook yang selalu berhasil membuat Hoseok ikut tertawa. Ah.. belum apa-apa air mata sudah mulai menggunung di pelupuk mata Hoseok.

Perlahan-lahan Hoseok melangkah mendekati Jungkook. Rasanya Hoseok mau mati saja melihat kondisi Jungkook yang tidak berdaya seperti itu. Jungkook pucat sekali dan rasanya berat badannya turun drastis. Ke mana perginya pipi tembab yang selalu Hoseok cubit gemas setiap kali mereka bertemu?

Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang Jungkook. Dengan sangat lembut, ia meraih tangan Jungkook yang terasa sangat dingin, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam genggamannya. Berharap bisa berbagi hangat tubuhnya dengan Jungkook.

"Kookie cantik.. Hey.. Bangun, dong. _Oppa_ ada di sini. _Oppa_ datang untuk menemui Kookie.."

Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Mata Jungkook tetap terpejam dan bibir Jungkook tetap diam. Hoseok berdehem dulu untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang mencekik lehernya.

"Biasanya.. biasanya Jungkook yang datang untuk menemui _oppa.._ Sekarang, di saat _oppa_ yang mendatangi Jungkook, kenapa Jungkook tidak tersenyum menyambut _oppa,_ hm..?"

Hoseok menyerah, air matanya ia biarkan mengalir deras tanpa cela.

"Jungkookie.. _Uri_ Jungkookie... kenapa bisa seperti ini? Setahu _oppa,_ Jungkook itu perempuan paling kuat dan paling ceria yang pernah _oppa_ temui. Jadi, cepat bangun sehingga kita bisa mengobrol lagi seperti dulu..!"

* * *

Setiap hari Hoseok datang ke rumah sakit. Setiap hari. Tidak peduli dengan istirahat yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Tidak peduli pihak manajemennya yang mulai curiga.

Beruntunglah Hoseok memiliki _band mates_ yang setia kawan dan pengertian, sehinga Hoseok tidak perlu mencari-cari alasan untuk 'kabur' ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Jungkook.

Sayangnya, kondisi Jungkook semakin memburuk. Bahkan Jungkook pernah anfal satu kali, dan rasanya Hoseok ingin mati saja saat melihat Jungkook kritis seperti itu.

Sudah dua minggu Hoseok menemani Jungkook, namun Jungkook tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menuju kesembuhan. Orang tua Jungkook bahkan sudah ikhlas dengan apa pun yang akan terjadi. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin, kakak Jungkook. Hanya ada satu orang yang belum ikhlas di sini, yaitu Hoseok sendiri.

"Seok-ah..", panggil Seokjin lembut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hoseok yang tertunduk lesu di kursi di luar ruang ICU. "Aku tidak tahu, ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Kookie. Tapi.. aku rasa sekarang sudah saatnya kau merelakan Kookie."

Seokjin tersedak tangisannya sendiri saat mengatakannya.

"Kami, sekeluarga, sudah rela dengan apa pun keputusan Tuhan. Jadi, kami harap, kau bisa rela juga.. Kasihan Kookie, terus menerus dijejali obat, kabel, dan selang, yang padahal sudah tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada tubuhnya..."

* * *

Hoseok terdiam mematung cukup lama di samping Jungkook. Merekam segala sudut tubuh Jungkook, menyimpannya baik-baik di dalam memori jangka panjangnya, karena ia juga berpikir.. sekarang adalah saatnya untuk merelakan Jungkook pergi.

Hoseok meraih tangan Jungkook yang semakin terlihat menojol tulang-tulangnya, lalu menggenggamnya lembut. " _Uri_ Kookie.. Jeon Jungkook, yang paling _oppa_ sayangi..."

Hoseok berhenti sebentar untuk menghapus air matanya. " _Op-oppa.._ ingin melamar Jungkookie..."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menangis terharu. Ayah dan ibu Jungkook, serta Seokjin, mereka semua tahu kalau cita-cita terbesar Jungkook cuma satu, yaitu 'menjadi istri Hoseok _oppa_ ' _._

Hoseok mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mungil dari saku celananya, mengambil dua cincin di sana. Satu ia pasangkan di jarinya sendiri, satu lagi ia hadapkan di ujung jari manis Jungkook.

" _Oppa_ tidak perlu menanyakan ' _would you marry me_ ' seperti di film-film, kan? Soalnya _oppa_ tahu, Kookie pasti menerima _oppa,_ hehehe..", Tangisan Hoseok meledak, " _Saranghaeyo,_ Jeon Jungkook, _jeongmal saranghae.._ "

Hoseok mencium bibir Jungkook, hingga terdengar..

BIIIP—

Monitor jantung dengan cepat mendeteksi perubahan detak jantung satu-satunya orang yang sedang dideteksinya. Dokter yang memang sudah berjaga-jaga di luar ruangan pun langsung mengambil alih.

Hoseok mundur beberapa langkah, memberikan ruang untuk para tenaga ahli bekerja. Setelah mengamati dokter dan para suster melakukan ini dan itu yang tidak Hoseok mengerti, sang dokter pun menatap orang tua Jungkook dengan mata sendu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Dan semua orang di sana tahu, kalau Jungkook sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

* * *

" _Hyeong.._ Ayo, kita pulang?", ajak Taehyung setelah menepuk pelan pundak Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum menutupi kesedihannya, "Sebentar lagi, Tae-ah. Kau tunggu saja di mobil, nanti _hyeong_ menyusul."

Taehyung mengerti. Ia mengangguk dan meninggalkan Hoseok di sana, di hadapan pusara bertuliskan 'Jeon Jungkook'.

" _Oppa_ pulang dulu, ya, sayang? Nanti _oppa_ datang lagi setelah menyelesaikan tur Asia. Iya, _oppa_ akan keliling Asia! Nanti _oppa_ bawakan oleh-oleh untuk Kookie.. Jangan kangen pada _oppa,_ ya! Tenang saja, _oppa_ tidak akan selingkuh, kok.. Hehe..."

Hoseok menghela napas panjang sebelum maju selangkah dan mencium pusara Jungkook. " _I miss you,_ Kookie.. Aku.. aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, dengan waktu yang lebih lama daripada pertemuan kita di dunia yang sekarang ini. _I love you_.."

Saat Hoseok berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi area pemakaman, Hoseok tidak berbohong ketika ia merasakan sesuatu di pipinya. Ia merasa seperti baru saja dicium seseorang. Hoseok mengelus pipinya lembut, lalu tersenyum.

Senyum Hoseok semakin lebar ketika sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara indah yang mengucapkan, " _I love you too.."_

 ** _END._**

* * *

ORUL2 spot:

warning! angst! au! gs!

hahaha warningnya di ending aja deh biar pada kaget ;))

jadi aku membuat cerita ini dalam rangka ulang tahun sunshine kita, jhope. tapi bukannya bikin cerita lopidopi, aku malah buat yang sedih2 hehe maafkan aku!

kalian mungkin tau THEHO28, owner fansite hoseok oppa yang meninggal karena pembuluh darah di otak pecah secara mendadak? aku buat cerita ini untuk menghormati theho masternim juga..

sumpah sedih banget pas tahu masternim kesayanganku meninggal :( semoga masternim bahagia di sisi-Nya amin

aku sempet bertanya2, hobi oppa tau ga ya soal theho-nim.. aku harap sih hobi oppa tau. aku harap mereka emang beneran 'kenal' dan hobi oppa tau kalau theho-nim udah ga ada.. :'(

udah ah sedih banget aku juga ngetiknya sampe hampir nangis beneran.

sekali lagi selamat ultah hobi oppa, i love u, army love u :*


	7. Story 7: Pink Dolphin

**Pink Dolphin**

[namjin]

[Based on Vlive+ BTS Run ep. 18 Behind The Scene]

* * *

Mata Namjoon berbinar ketika ia melihat _claw machine_ yang dipenuhi oleh boneka yang lucu-lucu. Ia memang menyukai _plushie,_ tapi ia hanya mengoleksi Ryan dan Brown saja. Jadi, apa tujuannya berdiri di depan _claw machine_ sambil menggenggam banyak sekali koin? Mari kita intip isi kepala Namjoon...

 _Lihatlah boneka lumba-lumba warna pink itu! Kyeopta! Jin hyeong pasti akan menyukainya..!_

Ah, jadi Namjoon ingin memberi Jin boneka dengan warna favorit pacarnya itu. Pantas saja ia senyum-senyum tidak jelas sejak berdiri di depan boks permainan itu. Jimin yang melihatnya sedari tadi jadi ngeri sendiri. Ada apa dengan Namjoon _hyeong,_ pikir Jimin.

"Jimin-ah."

Yang dipanggil agak tersentak ketika orang yang diperhatikannya sejak tadi tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapnya. " _Waeyo, hyeong_?"

"Begini, aku mau mengambil boneka lumba-lumba warna pink itu. Sebaiknya aku ambil yang di atas apa yang dibawah?"

"Atas.", jawab Jimin asal lalu kembali menyedot kopinya.

"Oke.", kata Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri. "Koin masuk. Yap. Gerakkan tuas. Ya, ke sana.. sedikit lagi... Nah! Ini dia! Ayo, ayo, ayo! Dapat, dapat, dapat! AAARRGHHH, TIDAAAAK!"

Jimin sih tidak kaget mendengar Namjoon berteriak, karena ia sudah antisipasi terlebih dahulu dengan bergeser agak jauh dari Namjoon. Ia yakin Namjoon tidak akan bisa mengambil boneka itu dalam sekali percobaan.

Namjoon belum patah semangat. Ia mencoba lagi mengambil boneka _dolphin_ yang ada di atas tadi. Tapi, tetap saja ia gagal mendapatkannya. Lagi-lagi Namjoon berteriak kesal. Terhitung sudah lima kali ia mencoba mengambil boneka itu.

"Kalau tidak bisa, coba saja yang bawah.", ucap Jimin lalu ia menyeruput habis kopinya.

Namjoon mengangguk lalu memasukkan lagi koinnya. " _Jebal_!", seru Namjoon sambil menekan tombol ambil. Tadinya boneka itu sempat nyangkut sebentar, tapi akhirnya jatuh kembali di tempatnya semula. Untung saja Jimin sigap menahan Namjoon untuk tidak meng- _head bang_ kepalanya ke kaca mesin permainan itu.

"Jimin-ah! Aku benci permainan ini!"

Jimin, yang sedari tadi masih memegangi tubuh Namjoon dari belakang, bergumam. "Iya, _hyeong,_ aku juga dulu benci permainan ini. Tapi, setelah tahu triknya, aku sudah tidak benci lagi."

Namjoon tiba-tiba melunak. Ia berbalik menghadap Jimin lalu bertanya dengan wajah lugunya. "TRIK? _Game_ laknat ini ada triknya?!"

"Tentu saja. Kau ini pintar, masa tidak terpikirkan olehmu, _hyeong_?"

"Bagaimana cara memenangkannya? Aku hanya ingin memberikan boneka pink itu untuk Jin _hyeong._ Itu saja, lalu hidupku hari ini akan menjadi sangat lengkap."

 _Oh, untuk Jin hyeong. Pantas saja dia ngotot ingin boneka yang warna pink._

"Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu. Tapi, bebaskan Yoongi _hyeong_ dari kegiatan malam ini. Aku mau mengajaknya berkencan."

" _Call_!", seru Namjoon tanpa pikir panjang.

"Pertama-tama, pindah boks. Kau sudah menggunakan boks ini lebih dari lima kali. Peraturannya, satu boks hanya bisa dipakai lima kali berturut-turut."

Namjoon segera bergeser ke boks permainan yang di sebelahnya. Ia merasa mendapatkan semangat baru. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia jadi kesal. "Kau sudah tahu, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Hihi. Habisnya seru melihat gorila ngamuk."

" _Ya,_ bocah bantet!"

"Meledek tidak akan kulanjutkan."

"A-a-a oke, oke, maaf. Lanjutkan!"

"Kedua, cek _console-_ nya, apakah lebih mudah digerakkan atau lebih keras. Ayunkan tanganmu sesuai dengan konsol itu, gunakan perasaan. Tapi, biasanya konsol yang keras membuat boneka lebih sulit diambil."

Namjoon mengecek konsol boks permainannya, tidak terlalu keras, sih.. tapi tidak mudah digerakkan juga. "Oke. Lalu?"

"Ketiga, kalkulasi arah dan sudut sebelum menekan tombol ambil. Kau ahlinya dalam masalah ini."

"Hm, oke. Ada lagi?"

"Terakhir, kau butuh _luck._ Dan praktik. Sebenarnya trik hanyalah trik, _hyeong._ Jika Tuhan tidak mengizinkan, ya, kau tidak akan dapat.", jawab Jimin sambil melengos pergi.

" _Ya_! Kalau begitu, apa gunanya trikmu?!", geram Namjoon. "Tapi, tidak ada salahnya juga dicoba. Aku punya lima koin lagi. Kata Jimin, satu boks hanya bisa dimainkan lima kali berturut-turut. Berarti, setelah lima koin ini habis, aku tidak bisa bermain lagi.."

Namjoon mencari-cari boneka yang sama dengan yang diinginkannya, _pink dolphin,_ dan tertawa kecil ketika menemukannya. Boneka itu berada di sudut belakang paling kanan boks.

"Jauh sekali.. apa bisa kuambil?"

Percobaan pertama, _claw_ malah mengambil boneka lain, tapi jatuh di tengah jalan.

Percobaan kedua, _claw_ menyangkut di pembatas jalan keluar boneka.

Hingga percobaan terakhir, boneka pink itu sempat terbawa sedikit, tapi setelah itu jatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya semula.

"AAARRGGHH CLAW MACHINE SIALAN!", Namjoon mengamuk dan menggoyang-goyangkan mesin itu dengan sadis.

Jin yang mendengar Namjoon berteriak langsung lari terbirit-birit ke arah kekasihnya itu. "Hei, Namjoon-ah! Ada apa? Hei, jangan rusak mesin itu! Hentikan!"

Namjoon berhenti menganiaya mesin tidak berdosa itu ketika Jin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa, Namjoon? Kenapa menggoyang-goyangkan mesin itu? Nanti kalau rusak bagaimana, kau kan punya kekuatan penghancur yang tidak terkira.."

"Aku kesal dengan permainan itu."

"Kalau kesal kenapa dimainkan? Yuk, kita pulang, semuanya sudah jalan keluar gedung."

"Baiklah, kau duluan saja, _hyeong._ Aku mau mengambil tasku dulu."

"Oke.", Jin mengecup pipi Namjoon sebelum pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon berjalan ke sisi _claw machine_ untuk mengambil tasnya. Lalu ia melihat ada satu orang kru yang sedang memegang _handycam._ " _Noona,_ apa kau merekamku dari tadi?"

Si _noona_ yang ditanyai mengangguk tanpa berbicara.

"Mau kau masukkan ke _behind the scene_?"

Si _noona_ mengangguk lagi. Kali ini ditambah berbisik. "Tentu saja akan kuedit bagian Jin mencium pipimu."

Namjoon langsung menyengir malu karena ketahuan pacaran saat sedang bekerja. "Kalau begitu, tolong rekam kalimat terakhirku, _noona_."

Si _noona_ memberikan simbol oke dengan tangannya, lalu Namjoon mulai berbicara. "Aku kesal sekali karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan boneka lumba-lumba pink itu. Tapi, aku sangat menginginkannya (untuk diberikan pada Jin _hyeong_ ), jadi, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini sendirian nanti."

* * *

[Di studio _rapper line_ ]

Namjoon sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu di depan komputernya. Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke studio dan berjalan mengendap-endap di belakangnya.

"Sayaaaang!", seru Jin sambil memeluk leher Namjoon dari belakang.

Namjoon tersentak lalu melepas _headphone-_ nya. "Jin _hyeong_..! Kalau aku jantungan bagaimana?!"

"Hehe, _mian_. Habis, siapa suruh tidak menyahut. Padahal aku sudah mengetuk pintu dan memanggilmu dari tadi.", kata Jin sambil mem- _pout-_ kan bibirnya. Namjoon jadi gemas. Ia pun memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir itu sekilas.

"Aku yang maaf kalau begitu."

Jin terkekeh lalu menyimpan camilan yang dibawanya untuk Namjoon di meja. "Ini, untuk menemanimu bekerja."

" _Gomawo, baby.._ ", Namjoon mengusak rambut Jin dengan sayang. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau lihat Hoseok? Harusnya kan kami melanjutkan membuat lagu ini."

"Loh, Hoseok bukannya lagi ngambek, ya? Katanya kau tidak adil memberi Yoongi libur tapi tidak untuknya. Jadinya dia bolos sendiri dan sekarang dia sedang _cuddling_ dengan Tae di kamar."

" _Mwo_?! Sialan Jung Hoseok. Jadi malam ini aku bekerja sendirian?!"

Jin terkikik geli. "Bagaimana kalau kutemani?"

"Jangan, sayang. Kau istirahat saja. Kita kan syuting seharian tadi.."

"Tidak apa. Aku ingin bersamamu. Toh kalau aku kembali ke kamar pun, kamarku kosong sekarang. Kau pasti tahu Yoongi ada di mana."

 _Ah, ya, Jimin bilang mau 'kencan' dengan Yoongi hyeong._

"Ya sudah, kau boleh menemaniku, sayang. Tapi, kalau kau lelah atau mengantuk, bilang, ya."

Jin selebrasi seperti anak kecil. Ia lalu mengecup bibir Namjoon singkat sebelum duduk manis di samping Namjoon. Jin memerhatikan Namjoon yang sedari tadi mengganti beberapa melodi dan lirik lagu. Namjoon sesekali bertanya melodi mana dan lirik apa yang lebih bagus. Ketika Namjoon sedang serius, Jin akan menyuapi Namjoon, karena kalau tidak begitu, Namjoon tidak akan ingat makan.

Akhirnya satu lagu rampung diselesaikan saat pukul dua malam.

" _Hyeong.. gomawo_ sudah menemaniku dan membantu menyelesaikan lagu ini. Tidak kusangka lagu ini akan selesai sekarang, padahal perkiraannya akan selesai dua hari lagi."

"Hehe, sama-sama. Rasanya aku tidak membantu banyak.."

"Tidak! Kau sangat membantu, sayang.. Sungguh.", ucap Namjoon yakin. Ia mencium tangan Jin yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, membuat Jin tersipu. "Kau akan mendapatkan kredit _producing_ juga di lagu ini, sayang."

"Wow. Kredit _producing_ pertamaku, hehe..!"

"Dan kredit _writing_ ke enam untukmu. Kau semakin jago, sayang.. Aku bangga padamu.", Namjoon mencium Jin agak lama, yang malah menjadi ciuman panas. Tapi ciuman itu dihentikan oleh Jin setelah beberapa lama.

"Joonie, aku penasaran."

"Penasaran apa, sayang?"

"Itu.. waktu di _arcade.._ kau berteriak. Ada apa?"

Namjoon terkekeh mengingat kebodohannya kalah oleh mesin terkutuk itu. "Oh, itu.."

"Iya, kenapa? Ada yang membuatmu kesal?"

"Itu.. aku melihat ada boneka yang sangat lucu. Boneka lumba-lumba warna pink. Tadinya.. aku mau memberikannya padamu. Tapi.. aku tidak berhasil mendapatkannya, padahal aku sudah menghabiskan banyak sekali koin."

"Astaga, berapa uang yang kau gunakan untuk boneka itu?"

"Entahlah, aku pakai kartu, hehe."

"Namjoon! Apa yang kukatakan tentang berhemat? Katanya kau mau membeli apartemen untuk kita?"

"Iya, sayang, maaf.. Tapi nanti aku akan kembali ke sana. Aku masih penasaran ingin mengambil boneka lumba-lumba pink itu dan memberikannya padamu."

Jin berkacak pinggang sambil membuang wajahnya. " _Aigo.._ tidak usah. Aku tidak mau."

"Loh, kenapa? Kan pink warna favoritmu. Dan lagi, wajah boneka itu sangat manis dan polos, seperti wajahmu, sayang.. Jadi, kalau misalnya nanti kita sedang pulang kampung dan aku rindu padamu, aku tinggal menciumi boneka itu saja."

Jin jadi _blushing,_ tapi ia tidak mau Namjoon boros lagi. "Aku sudah punya segudang boneka pink pemberian darimu dan juga dari ARMY. Jadi, sebaiknya kau tabung saja uangmu. Dan lagi.. kalau kau rindu padaku... Ya cium saja aku.", dengan itu, Jin memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Namjoon sekilas.

Namjoon tertawa pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jinnya memang sangat menggemaskan. Namjoon jadi tidak tahan. Ia langsung menggendong Jin ke sofa panjang di studio dan menindihnya di sana. Jin tertawa dan memekik riang ketika Namjoon menghujaninya dengan ciuman kupu-kupu di seluruh wajahnya.

Kelanjutannya? Bayangkan sendiri, ya..

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Siapa yang bertanya-tanya kenapa namjoon pengen banget ngambil boneka lumba-lumba warna pink itu? aku sih mikirnya itu buat jin XD soalnya, namjoon sejak kapan ngoleksi benda pink coba? yang ngoleksi kan cuma jin aja yakan? NAMJIN CONFIRMED! XD

* * *

anyway cerita yang hopekook kemaren sedih ya? pada bilang sedih dan nangis baca cerita yang itu. hehe mian! aku maso akut sepertinya. untuk penyembuhnya, aku kasih yang sweet di cerita namjin yang ini :D


	8. Story 8: Talking Blanket

[JinGa]

Jin!Seme Yoongi!Uke

Because.. its rare for me to write Jin as top while Yoongi as bottom, lol. I love Jin!top a lot these days.

* * *

.

.

 **Talking Blanket**

(Based on YorleniSama Fan Art on twt)

.

.

* * *

Jin baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai ' _eomma_ ', yaitu memasak makan malam untuk enam bayinya. Ia heran, kenapa ia dipanggil _eomma,_ baik oleh para _fans_ maupun oleh member _band-_ nya sendiri. Kan jelas-jelas, ia tidak keibuan. Ia kan cuma suka memasak dan marah-marah kalau membernya tidak menurut, itu saja.

Sedangkan pacarnya Jin, Yoongi, malah dipanggil 'kakek' oleh member yang lain, sehingga _fans_ pun menyadari kalau Yoongi itu kelakuannya seperti kakek-kakek. Terlalu cepat merasa capek, misalnya. Kadang Jin kesal sendiri saat mendengar _fans_ memanggilnya Princess Pink, sedangkan mereka memanggil Yoongi Dark Prince. _Heol,_ terbalik, kali, benak Jin.

Saat keluar dari dapur, ia melihat Yoongi sedang mengutak-atik _speaker_ di ruang tengah apartemen Bangtan. Mungkin Yoongi ingin mendengarkan musik sebelum makan malam. Yoongi memang seperti itu, ia lebih suka mendengarkan lagu di _playlist-_ nya daripada menonton tv. Dengan senyuman di wajah, Jin menghampiri Yoongi tanpa membuat keributan, karena ia ingin mengejutkan Yoongi.

Jin berjalan mengendap-endap, lalu melingkarkan lengannya untuk memeluk Yoongi. Tubuh yang dipeluk sontak menegang, terkejut karena tiba-tiba dibungkus oleh selimut besar. Tapi, setelah ia teliti, ternyata bukan selimut yang memenjara dirinya dalam pelukan, tapi seseorang yang sedang menggunakan _oversized hoodie_ kebanggaan warna coklat susu— _hoodie_ terbaru keluaran PUMA. Yang menyebalkannya, bukannya kembaran dengan dirinya sendiri, pacarnya itu malah kembaran dengan _maknae_ mereka, Taehyung. Kan Yoongi jadi kesal.

Jin yang memeluk Yoongi dari belakang tidak bisa melihat raut wajah kesal Yoongi. Ia mendusel-duselkan hidungnya di pucuk kepala Yoongi dan mengendusinya. Ia suka wangi tubuh Yoongi, apalagi rambut Yoongi yang entah kenapa harum seperti bayi. Mungkin Yoongi suka pakai parfum bayi atau apa, yang jelas Jin suka sekali wangi tubuh Yoongi dari atas sampai bawah.

"Yoongichi..", lirih Jin di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi meremang. Wajahnya memerah karena dipanggil dengan _nickname_ khusus milik Jin untuknya. Dan lagi, Jin masih bernapas di telinganya, demi Tuhan.

" _Saranghae,_ Yoongichi..", bisik Jin sambil mencium rahang Yoongi yang bisa ia jangkau. Setelah itu Jin menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung sempit Yoongi dan mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Yoongi semakin panas dan semerah tomat.

Dengan sekali sentak, Yoongi membuka lengan yang mengungkungnya, tapi tidak sampai lepas. Yoongi berbalik menghadap Jin, menampilkan wajah kesalnya. " _More_."

Jin kebingungan kenapa Yoongi nampak kesal, tapi meminta 'lebih'? Apa maksud Yoongi, ya?

"MORE.", tekan Yoongi sekali lagi. Jin dibuat tidak berkutik di dalam kebingungan ketika Yoongi bergerak menelusuri _hoodie_ jin lalu mengangkatnya ke atas. Jin kaget karena di balik _hoodie-_ nya, ia tidak menggunakan apa-apa lagi.

Yoongi juga kaget sebenarnya, karena saat ia menarik _hoodie_ Jin, ia langsung disambut oleh perut dengan kotak-kotak samar dan juga dada bidang kekasihnya. Ia ingin berteriak malu sekarang, tapi sudah terlambat. Ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jin karena tidak mau terlihat oleh Jin kalau wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti hidung _rudolph._

Yoongi lalu menurunkan _hoodie_ Jin seperti semula, sehingga ia sekarang tenggelam di dalam balutan _hoodie_ Jin. Tangan Yoongi merengkuh perut Jin dengan erat. Jin yang sudah mengerti situasi pun tersenyum geli lalu balas memeluk Yoongi dari luar _hoodie._

Jin _humming_ beberapa lagu menengkan yang ia ketahui, lalu mengecupi pucuk kepala Yoongi yang sedikit menyembul dari leher _hoodie-_ nya. Tak lama, Yoongi mendongak hingga dagu dan bibirnya terlihat dari leher _hoodie_ Jin, sedangkan matanya ketutupan _hoodie_ itu.

"More."

Jin bingung lagi, apanya yang _more_?

Hening beberapa detik, tapi, melihat Yoongi yang masih mendongak, Jin jadi paham. Yoongi ingin dicium di bibir. Jin terkekeh tanpa suara, lalu ia mengangkat wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir _peach_ kesayangannya.

Cukup lama bibir itu menempel, hingga Jin rasa cukup, lalu ia melepas tautan bibir mereka. "Sebegitunya kau mencintaiku, Yoongichi, hm..?", ucap Jin sambil mem- _puk-puk_ kepala Yoongi yang tidak terlihat karena ketutupan _hoodie._

Setelah mengontrol semburat merah di wajahnya, Yoongi mengeluarkan wajahnya di kerah leher _hoodie_ itu, lalu berkata dengan nada dingin andalannya, " _Blanket don't talks_."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Jin. "Jadi aku boleh menciummu tapi tidak boleh berbicara?"

" _Yup._ ", jawab Yoongi enteng.

Jin tidak lagi merengkuh Yoongi. Tangannya bertengger di samping kanan dan kiri pahanya. "Keluar.", desak Jin.

Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Yoongi membalas, " _Make me._ "

Jin semakin kesal. " _Ya,_ keluar cepat!"

" _Make me._ "

" _Ya!_ "

" _Your ahjae-gag sucks._ "

"Apa?! Dasar muka datar!", seru Jin sambil mencubit pipi Yoongi kesal. Kenapa juga Yoongi tiba-tiba menghina berandaan-ala-bapak-bapak-nya _out of nowhere._

Yoongi menekan kedua wajah Jin seperti _sandwich._ "Kau, _hyeong_ bodoh!", seru Yoongi tidak kalah kencang.

Setelah 10 menit saling bertukar hujatan dan juga menyakiti satu sama lain (dalam konteks tidak terlalu kejam), Jin menghela napas yang panjang. Capek memang kalau debat sama Yoongi. Ia tidak mungkin menang, karena Yoongi memang tidak akan pernah mau mengalah. Ia juga agak malu kalau terus-terusan ngotot, secara ia kan yang lebih tua di sini.

Jin memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya sebentar di sofa karena ia terlalu capek saling mengejek dengan Yoongi. Tentu saja ia masih membawa Yoongi di dalam _hoodie_ -nya. Yoongi sempat terkejut karena terbawa berjalan lalu tiba-tiba ia ditidurkan di atas tubuh Jin. Lalu setelah itu hening melanda.

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara lirih Yoongi yang teredam dada bidang Jin. " _More.._ "

" _More_? Apanya yang _more_?", tanya Jin kesal sambil mendongakkan wajah Yoongi dengan menarik dagunya.

Yoongi tidak berbicara lagi, tapi ia menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di bibir _plump_ Jin.

" _More._ ", kata Yoongi lagi, menuntut.

Jin tersipu, manis sekali Yoonginya. " _I hate you, you know_?", kata Jin sambil sedikit mengangkat Yoongi dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi, masih dengan wajah datarnya, membalas. " _I know._ ", sambil menarik pipi Jin agar lebih cepat menciumnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun berciuman dengan posisi yang cukup intim jika dilihat dari luar. Bagaimana tidak? Yoonginya kan tidak kelihatan, terbungkus _oversized hoodie_ Jin, jadi orang lain tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Yang terdengar sih kayaknya mereka lagi berciuman hebat, soalnya terdengar bunyi kecipak dan lenguhan.

" _Ya, ya,_ sudah cukup. Kami semua sudah menunggui kalian selimut-selimutan selama 10 menit dan kami sudah terlalu kelaparan untuk menunggu kalian sadar diri. Ayo cepat ke meja makan!", seru Hoseok selaku sosok _eomma_ sebenarnya di Bangtan.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

ORUL2's spot: jadi aku lagi suka banget jin top, entah itu sama yoongi, tae, kook, hobi, jimin, tapi tidak dengan namjoon ya haha. namjoon akan selalu jadi top, jadinya kalau aku ngebayangin namjin, dua2nya jadi top, brother love aja jadinya. gemes banget sama jin!top, boyfriend material sekali. aku mau punya pacar kaya jin yang care, pinter masak, lucu, ganteng, penurut.. ahhh perfect banget kan.

ff ini jadi kayak 'narasi'nya fan art yang sudah aku sebutin di awal. fanartnya gemesin bangeeeeed. membangkitkan jiwa jin!seme ku ahhhaa. aku tambahin sedikit sih yang di sofa2 itu. yaudah pokonya gitu aja deh, suka ga sama cerita ini? hehe


	9. Story 9: There For You

"Kenapa kamu selalu jalan di belakang, sih? Rasanya aku hanya _trip_ sendirian, jadinya."

"Hm? Tidak ada alasan, kok. Aku cuma ingin mengabadikan momen _trip_ kita."

"Oh.. Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama mengambil videonya. Sini, jalan disampingku."

"Iya, _hyung_..!", seru Jungkook semangat.

* * *

 **There For You**

.

.

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

in Tokyo

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jimin. Selamat ulang tahun, Jimin. Slamat-slamat ulang tahun, Jimin. Selamat ulang tahun! Yeaaayyy!", para member BTS dengan semangat menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun kepada member mereka yang sedang punya hajat, yaitu Park Jimin.

"Whua.. Terimakasih semuanya, _hyung, maknae_ , makasih banyak!"

Video _surprise party_ ulang tahun Jimin selesai direkam oleh staf. Katanya nanti mau di- _upload_ di Bangtan TV. Setelahnya, para member sibuk masing-masing, siap-siap mau pulang ke _dorm_. Tapi, ada satu member yang kerjanya cuma mondar-mandir tidak jelas, seperti orang gugup. Akhirnya member itu pun tertinggal, bersama dengan satu member lainnya yang sedang berulang tahun.

"Kook, kamu lama banget, dari tadi ngapain saja, sih? Kita duluan pulang, ya. Kamu sama Jimin naik _van_ yang satu lagi saja.", kata Jin.

" _Ne, hyung._ Hati-hati, _hyungdeul_.", kata Jungkook sambil mengantar semua member keluar ruangan, lalu menutup pintunya lagi. Setelahnya ia memerhatikan member lainnya yang tertinggal—Jimin—yang sedang sibuk beres-beres. Jimin memang terkenal lelet dalam segala hal, termasuk beres-beres.

"Jimin _hyung._ "

Yang dipanggil berbalik menghadap si _maknae,_ "Ya, Kookie?"

"Itu.. Em..", Kata Jungkook ragu, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Jimin tertawa pelan, "Kan tadi sudah bilang?"

"Iya, sih.. Hehe.", Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya agak ekstrim. Ia gugup sekali sepertinya.

"Kenapa nggak beres-beres? Kamu mau menginap di sini?"

"Iya, ini mau beres-beres, kok.", kata Jungkook sambil kabur ke arah tasnya. Nah, tas itu. Di dalam tas Jungkook ada sebuah, tidak, dua buah tiket. Jungkook dari tadi bingung karena ingin memberikan tiket itu pada Jimin, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya.

Jungkook pikir nanti saja lagi memberikannya. Tapi, kalau di _dorm_ siapa tahu member lainnya mendengar. Arrghh, Jungkook jadi pusing.

"Hey!", seru Jimin di telinga Jungkook. Ia muncul dari belakang, mengejutkan Jungkook yang malah terbengong di depan tas, bukannya beres-beres.

Jungkook yang super terkejut malah melempar dua lembar tiket yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Tiket yang satu jatuh ke lantai, yang satunya lagi terbang dan hinggap di rambut Jimin. Oke, tamat sudah riwayat Jung—

"Wah, tiket Disney Land Tokyo?!", pekik Jimin. "Kok, kamu punya tiket ke sana, _maknae_?"

"A-ah, itu.. dapat waktu kita _shooting_ BTS Run yang episode zombie itu, loh.."

"Oh, yang itu. Jadi, hadiahnya ke Disney Land Tokyo, nih? Cuma kamu yang dapat? Padahal aku ingin ikut.."

Ingin ikut! Jimin. Ingin. Ke. Disney. Land. Tokyo!

"Aku punya dua tiket, kok, _hyung._ Aku dikasih dua. Boleh buat _hyung_ yang satunya, hitung-hitung kado ulang tahun dariku.", akhirnya, bisa juga Jungkook mengajak Jimin ke Disney Land tanpa terlihat seperti sedang mengajak kencan. Atau masih terlihat, ya?

"WAAAAH, serius, Kook? Asyik! Makasih, ya!", seru Jimin sambil menghambur memeluk Jungkook. Yang dipeluk gelagapan (dalam hati), tapi sok _cool_ di luar. "Aku belum pernah ke Disney Land. Akhirnya aku bisa kesana juga!"

"Aku juga belum pernah, _hyung_. Kita sama-sama perdana ke sana nanti, hehe."

"Oh, ya. Tiketnya cuma ada dua? Berarti hanya kita berdua saja yang bakal pergi ke Jepang?"

Jungkook merasa hatinya ditarik sedikit ke bawah, ngilu.

"Em, ya, cuma ada dua. Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Ah, tidak.. Kukira Tae, Jin _hyung,_ atau Monie _hyung_ bisa ikut juga. Eh, Monie _hyung_ bilang mau _trip_ ke Eropa, sih, sama ayah ibunya. Lupa aku!"

Haha, lagi-lagi mereka. Karena merasa sedikit kecewa, Jungkook pun kabur, pura-pura membereskan tasnya.

"Suga _hyung_ bilang ingin ke Daegu, Hobi _hyung_ juga mau pulang kampung saat liburan. Berarti benar, cuma kita saja, ya?"

Apakah ini hanya khayalan, atau Jungkook mendengar nada sedih dari ucapan Jimin barusan?

"Ya, _hyung._ Hanya kita saja, berdua, ke Jepang, tanpa member lainnya.", ucap Jungkook penuh penekanan.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa, kan, cuma kita berdua?"

Jungkook berhenti sok-sokan membereskan tasnya, lalu membalikan badannya untuk melihat Jimin.

 _Aku memang ingin kita hanya berdua, hyung.. tidakkah kau mengerti?_

"Iya, dong, tidak apa-apa. Kan _hyung_ dulu pernah bilang ingin jalan-jalan berdua denganku, hm..?", kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Waktu dulu..? Oh, yang di radio itu? Rasanya itu sudah lama sekali, tahun 2014, kah?"

"Hm. Yang itu."

"Ya ampun, masih ingat saja, kau, Kook. Setelah tiga tahun akhirnya terrealisasi juga, ya? Hihi."

"Iya, akhirnya, ya, _hyung._ "

"Oh, iya, aku jadi ingat. Waktu kita konser pertama di Kobe, aku sama Taetae juga bikin janji mau _trip_ bareng. Ah, tapi kapan, ya bakal terjadinya?"

Tae lagi, Tae lagi.—benak Jungkook.

"Ya sudah, yuk, ke mobil. Aku capek, ingin cepat-cepat sampai _dorm_ terus tidur."

"Ayo."

.

.

 _I'm doing so many things, I've become a tree._

 _Why am I getting weirder in front of you?_

 _I'm not a pre-schooler, but why is everything so childish?_

 _._

 _._

Tidak seperti _vibe_ pada saat di stasiun TV, di dalam _van,_ Jungkook memilih untuk menyendiri. Ia memasang _headset._ Siapapun tahu kalau Jungkook sudah mendengarkan lagu sambil memejamkan matanya, berarti ia tidak mau diganggu. Jimin berpikir, apa ada yang salah? Tadi Jungkook terlihat exited saat mengajaknya ke Disney Land, tapi sekarang ia diam sekali. Tapi, Jimin berpikir positif, mungkin Jungkook hanya kelelahan saja. Jadi, ia pun memasang _headset,_ lalu mencoba untuk tidur selama perjalanan pulang.

Jungkook tidak tidur. Ia cuma capek.

Capek mendengar Jimin terus-terusan menyebut nama Jin, Namjoon, apalagi Taehyung. Jungkook tahu, ketiga _namja_ itu _hyung-_ nya. Tapi, memangnya tidak boleh cemburu sama _hyung-hyung_ sendiri, kalau orang yang disayang terlihat akrab banget sama ketiga orang itu?

Mungkin karena sedang tidak enak perasaan, ditambah kelelahan, Jungkook pun jadi tertidur sungguhan. Sayup-sayup terdengar lirik lagu dari _headset-_ nya.

 _Saying this is so hard, I like you._

 _I was too shy to become your sun, so I became a cold moon._

 _But afterwards, I keep making a wave of blankets on top of my ocean bed. Kick, kick, kick!_

.

.

"Kookie.. Kook-ah.."

Apakah Jungkook masih di alam mimpi? Kenapa bisa ia melihat seorang malaikat di hadapannya?

"Ayo, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

 _Sudah sampai? Memangnya sampai di mana, angel?_

"Memang benar kata Jin _hyung_ , kamu susah banget dibangunin."

 _Hah, Jin hyung?_

Syut! Tiba-tiba Jungkook terbangun dan berdiri. Lalu, TOK! Kepalanya terantuk atap _van._

"Hey, kamu kenapa, sih?", Jimin tertawa lumayan keras. Sepertinya senang sekali melihat Jungkook yang _clumsy_. "Tapi gak apa-apa, jadi seger, kan habis kepentok? Ayo turun, katanya ngantuk mau tidur?"

"Tadi kan aku lagi tidur, tapi sama hyung dibangunin.."

"Masa aku tinggalin kamu tidur di _van_ semaleman?"

"Ya jangan, sih..", gerutu Jungkook. "Yaudah, ayo."

Entah efek nyawanya belum terkumpul semua, entah karena udara malam yang dingin, entah karena memang Jungkook ingin, mereka berdua berpegangan tangan mulai turun dari _van_ hingga masuk ke dalam _dorm._

 _._

 _._

Sebelum hari H keberangkatan menuju Jepang, Jungkook dan Jimin sudah ada di Busan. Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing dulu. Masa, mau pergi sama gebetan, tidak setor muka dulu sama orang tua dan keluarga di rumah. Eh, gebetan? Iya, jadi, si Jungkook itu udah suka sama Jimin dari dulu.

Dulunya kapan? Ya, dulu, dari pertama kali Jungkook _trainee._ Jungkook yang baru 15 tahun pindah ke Seoul, menjadi _trainee_ , tanpa keluarga dan kerabat sama sekali. Jungkook super pemalu—dulu, dan ia pikir semua orang yang berbuat baik kepadanya pasti hanya berpura-pura saja, karena ia cuma anak kecil dari kampung. Tapi, kemudian ia bertemu dengan Jimin, satu kampung dengannya. Lalu, usia Jimin yang sama dengan _hyung_ kandungnya membuat Jungkook merasa seperti di rumah.

Lama kelamaan perasaan membutuhkan berubah menjadi nyaman. Lalu, rasa nyaman itu berkembang jadi sayang, dan begitu seterusnya, hingga Jungkook jatuh cinta pada Park Jimin.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Jungkook diantar oleh _hyung-_ nya, dan Jimin diantar oleh ayahnya. Duh, Jungkook grogi banget, untung jam pesawatnya sudah dekat. Kalau tidak, harus ngobrol panjang sama papa Park, kan Jungkook belum nyiapin obrolan.

Dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, Jungkook dan Jimin pun berangkat ke Jepang _._ Jungkook merekam kepergian mereka dari awal. Mungkin buat kenang-kenangan, pikir Jimin. Jadi ia pun bertingkah konyol di depan kamera, berharap dapat menaikkan _mood_ Jungkook yang akhir-akhir ini sering naik turun.

Karena tiba saat malam hari, pada hari pertama di Jepang mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai di hotel saja.

Yah.. inginnya, sih, begitu.

" _Ya,_ Jeon Jungkook."

" _Ne, hyung_?"

"Benar, kamu tidak sengaja memilih kamar ini?"

"Iya, semuanya penuh, sisa ini doang."

"Tidak bohong?"

"Suer, deh! Memangnya kenapa, sih, _hyung_? Nggak suka sama kamarnya?"

"Gila kamu, lihat tuh kamar mandinya. Masa cuma kotak kaca doang? Nanti kamu bisa lihat aku mandi, dong!"

" _Hyung_ juga sama, bisa lihat pas aku mandi, kan? Jadi impas.", cengir Jungkook jahil.

"Jeon Jungkoooook!"

.

.

Perdebatan tentang kamar hotel hanya terjadi sebentar, karena Jimin tidak bisa protes juga sebenarnya, soalnya semua biaya _trip_ ini dibayar oleh Jungkook. Semuanya, kecuali tiket pesawat, taksi, sama makan saja yang masing-masing. Kadang makanan dibayar Jimin, soalnya ia kan _hyung-_ nya di sini.

Oh, iya. Karena masalah dinding kamar mandi yang terlalu terbuka itu, akhirnya Jungkook dan Jimin tidak ada yang mandi, mereka cuma ganti jadi piyama terus tidur. Oh, iya, tidurnya satu kasur berdua, soalnya memang desain kamarnya begitu. Jimin curiga Jungkook sengaja, tapi Jungkooknya (sok) polos begitu, jadi tidak tega menuduhnya.

.

.

Besoknya, Jimin memilih setelan jaket kulit, _bucket hat_ , jeans hitam, kaos hitam, tas selempang hitam, kacamata hitam, semua hitam pokoknya. Jungkook juga sama, pakai setelan serba hitam (kecuali _hoodie-_ nya, warna hijau _army._ Bukan nama fandom BTS, ya, tapi _army_ beneran.). Jadinya, Jungkook terlihat lebih santai daripada Jimin. Soalnya Jungkook pakai _hoodie_ yang kebesaran, jadi kesannya lebih _casual._

Mereka jalan-jalan, belanja baju di Gucci _store._ (Sumpah Jungkook heran sama Jimin, padahal di Korea juga ada toko Gucci. Jauh-jauh ke Jepang malah belanja di Gucci juga. Lagian baju Gucci Jimin kan udah banyak.)

Setelah belanja, Jungkook dan Jimin pun pergi ke restoran steak yang kata orang-orang di internet "sangat recommended kalau datang ke Jepang". Dan, Jungkook akui, makanannya enak banget! Terus Jimin juga makannya lahap, senang rasanya melihat Jimin banyak makan seperti itu—pikir Jungkook. Sayangnya, Jimin terus memaksa buat membayar makanannya dari awal saat memesan, padahal tadinya Jungkook ingin membayarkan semua uang yang diperlukan dalam _trip_ ini.

Gak jadi, deh, tebar pesona di depan gebetan. Coret.

Setelah perut kenyang, Jungkook dan Jimin pun langsung melancong ke Disney Land! Mereka sengaja datang pada malam hari supaya tidak terlalu banyak orang. Jika begitu, semakin sedikit juga kemungkinan mereka "ketahuan" oleh ARMY. Jungkook hanya ingin _trip_ pertamanya bersama Jimin lebih tenang dan, uhuk, romantis.

.

.

"Kook.."

" _Ne, hyungie.._?"

"Kenapa kamu selalu berjalan di belakang, sih? Rasanya aku hanya _trip_ sendirian, jadinya."

"Hm? Tidak ada alasan, kok. Aku cuma ingin mengabadikan momen _trip_ kita."

"Oh.. Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu lama mengambil videonya. Sini, jalan disampingku."

"Iya, _hyung_..!", seru Jungkook semangat. (Dan sumringah, dalam hati)

.

.

Setelah naik beberapa wahana, Jungkook dan Jimin melewati tempat oleh-oleh.

" _Hyung_ , masuk dulu, yuk?

"Hm, boleh.", kata Jimin sambil berjalan ke dalam dengan sangat gesit.

Jungkook yang ngajak, Jimin yang _excited._

Ketika Jimin sedang melihat-lihat _stall_ pakaian, Jungkook menemukan satu benda lucu yang pasti imut banget kalau dipakai Jimin.

" _Hyungie_ , coba pakai ini.", kata Jungkook sambil memberikan benda tersebut ke tangan Jimin.

"Whoa, dapet dari mana, Kook? Lucu banget!"

"Makanya aku suruh _hyung_ pakai. Coba, deh, pasti pas."

"Mmm.. oke.", Jimin pun menuruti apa mau Jungkook. Ia menggunakan semacam topi(?) berbentuk badan Mickey Mouse utuh.

"Tuhkan, imut!", seru Jungkook terlalu semangat. Saking _excited-_ nya, Jungkook sampai menguyek-uyek pipi Jimin—tidak sadar tempat.

Jimin jadi _blushing._ "K-kook.. malu, banyak orang."

"Oh, iya, _hyung_. Kebiasaan, maaf. Hehe."

.

.

Jungkook dan Jimin menaiki wahana gelas berputar. Akhirnya Jungkook bisa memvideo Jimin, karena tadi saat naik _jet coaster_ tidak bisa. (Ya iya lah, Kook, _please_ ).

"Waaaaahhhh, Jungkook-ah! _Hyung_ pusing banget ini!"

"Hahahaha, sama, hyung!"

"Jangan kencang-kencang muternya! Nanti _steak_ aku keluar lagi! Hahahahaha.."

"Lah, kan _hyung_ yang dari tadi muter wahananya, aku kan lagi mideo..", seru Jungkook bingung.

"Iya, juga, ya. Hahahahaha!"

Lah, oon. Untung cinta, pikir Jungkook.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , katanya nanti bakal ada kembang api.", ucap Jungkook sambil membaca jadwal Disney Land hari ini.

Jimin yang tadinya sedang melihat-lihat foto di kamera Jungkook pun mendongak. "Wah, serius, Kook?! Yaudah, kita jangan pulang sebentar lagi, tunggu sampai kembang api selesai baru pulang, oke?"

Jungkook, yang melihat binar bahagia di mata Jimin, bisa apa selain mengiyakan?

.

.

Memang, BTS sangat terkenal di mana-mana, terutama di Jepang, karena mereka memang melakukan _official promotion_ di sana. Di Disney Land mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa ARMY. Ada yang mengajak foto (tentu saja ini tidak diperbolehkan oleh BigHit), ada yang minta tanda tangan, ada yang cuma salaman aja udah bahagia, terus ada yang minta Jimin (Jungkook pengen berantem, jadinya. Tapi, masa berantem sama cewek, Jungkook kan cowok gentleman).

Momen yang ditunggu pun tiba, kembang api siap diluncurkan. Jungkook dan Jimin memilih tempat paling belakang, menghindari kerumunan orang dan supaya bisa cepat kabur kalau-kalau nanti mereka papasan dengan ARMY lagi. Kalau Jungkook, sih, sekalian modus dikit..

BYAR! Satu kembang api pembuka membuat semua orang menengadah ke langit, termasuk Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Wah, cantiknya..!", seru Jimin semangat.

Jungkook pun menoleh melihat Jimin, dan tanpa sadar berkata, "Iya, cantiknya.."

Jimin tidak budeg, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Jungkook katakan. "Kok lihat aku, itu yang cantik kembang apinya."

Karena terlanjur ketahuan, Jungkook PD saja. "Bagiku, _hyung_ lebih cantik dari segala hal yang ada di bumi ini."

Ini memang sudah larut malam, tapi Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau pipi Jimin bersemu pink.

"Ah.. Ahahahahahahaha.", Jimin grogi. "Eh, aku ini _namja,_ jadi aku tampan, dong!"

"Iya, _hyung_ tampan, dan indah. Lagi pula, cantik itu tidak harus selalu untuk cewek, loh, _hyung_. Kembang api cantik, tas cantik, ikan cantik, wajah cowok pun bisa dong dikategorikan jadi cantik?"

"Hm.. benar juga kamu. Jadi aku cantik, ya? Baiklah, kalau kamu bilang begitu, berarti aku cantik, hehe.", ucap Jimin sambil menggosok lehernya, malu banget si Jimin. Malu dipuji gitu tapi seneng sih di dalam hatinya.

"Em.. _hyung_?"

"Apa?", jawab Jimin, masih menunduk, masih malu.

"Lihat Jungkook, dong..", kata Jungkook sambil mengangkat kedua pipi Jimin supaya mendongak.

Duh, kalau cowok sudah menyebut dirinya sendiri pakai nama tuh, gimanaaa, gitu.—pikir Jimin.

Eh, tunggu, aku juga cowok.—pikir Jimin, lagi.

"A-a-apa, Kook?"

" _Hyung.._ Ada yang mau Jungkook tanyakan sama _hyung._ "

"I-iya, tanya saja. Apa? Ada apa?", Jimin gugup sekaligus susah ngomong, karena tangan Jungkook masih menekan kedua pipinya.

" _Hyung_.. suka.."

Glek. Jimin jadi makin _salting_. Suka? Suka apa nih?

"..sama tiga orang, ya, _hyung_?"

Nge- _head bang_ Jungkook enak kayaknya, y.

"Hah?! Maksud kamu apa, sih, Kook?", Jimin kesal, jadinya tangan Jungkook ditepis pakai tangannya. Walaupun bantet, tangan Jimin juga kan kuat (apa deh).

"Itu, _hyung_ kan suka ngomongin Tae _hyung,_ Jin _hyung,_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ terus. Lagi sama aku juga, yang diomongin mereka bertiga melulu. Aku kan patah hati, _hyung._ "

"Kamu.. patah hati?", tanya Jimin ragu-ragu.

"Eh, a-anu.. Ya, gitu, deh...", sekarang gantian, Jungkook yang gelagapan.

"Jadi.. kamu suka, ya, sama salah satu dari mereka bertiga?"

Apa cuma perasaan Jungkook saja, kok Jimin terdengar seperti mau menangis? Lalu..

"Hik.."

"Eh, loh. _Hyung_ nangis?!"

"Hah?", Jimin juga sepertinya baru sadar kalau ia menangis. "Eng-enggak, kok. _Hyung_ nggak nangis! Hik!"

"Loh, kok malah makin deres nangisnya, _hyung_?!", Jungkook panik, ia gelagapan antara nyimpen kamera, ngelap ingus—coret—air mata Jimin, meluk Jimin, atau _head bang_ ke pohon. " _Hyung,_ Jungkook salah, ya? Harusnya Jungkook nggak nanya kayak gitu.."

"Nggak.. kamu gak salah. Aku aja yang bego.", kata Jimin bete. "Aku mau pulang."

Tanpa menunggu Jungkook, Jimin lari, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih beres-beres kamera dan belanjaan mereka berdua dari Disney Land. "Yah, _hyung_! Lah, Jimin _hyung_ kenapa, deh? Aku salah apa?"

Untungnya Jimin tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Jungkook, karena ia ada di pintu keluar Disney Land.

"Kartu buat bayar taksi kan di kamu. Lagian kunci kamar hotel juga di kamu.", ujar Jimin sebelum bertanya. Jimin membuang muka, kayaknya malu karena tadi tiba-tiba nangis bombai padahal belum diapa-apain Jungkook.

Jungkook jadi pengen ketawa liat Jimin ngambek sambil mata dan idungnya merah, terus ingusan juga, gemesin banget deh. Rasanya Jungkook pengen cepet-cepet sampai hotel terus ngegigit idung Jimin yang memerah.

Di taksi, Jimin memilih untuk mepet dengan pintu. Di tengah bangku penuh oleh belanjaan mereka berdua. Jungkook merasa Jimin membangun _firewall._

 _._

 _._

Sesampainya di hotel, Jimin bilang mau mandi, karena tadi pagi dia cuma cuci muka dan sikat gigi (masih malu harus buka-buka baju di depan Jungkook). Sang _maknae_ cuma bisa mengiyakan saja, siapa juga yang bisa nolak kalau muka Jimin kayak begitu (keliatan sedih banget).

Jimin nampaknya sudah tidak peduli _topless_ di depan Jungkook. Ia melepas pakaiannya di dalam bilik kamar mandi yang semi transparan itu, terus langsung menyalakan _shower._

Sekarang Jungkook yang mimisan (tidak dalam makna sebenarnya). Ia cuma bisa tiduran di kasur, bingung antara ingin menghormati privasi Jimin atau langsung menghambur ke dalam kamar mandi, ikutan mandi bareng.

.

.

 _I jump around like a crazy guy._

 _Winning over embarrassment with some UFC moves._

 _With a high kick and a jab and a hook._

 _With some pounding, I let it all out in my blanket._

 _Gimme an iron so I can smooth out my hands and feet._

 _You have already made it into several lines of my lyrics._

 _It's even more than that, but my poor blanket.._

 _I just wish you were here._

.

.

Akhirnya, karena menunggu Jimin selesai mandi (Jimin mandinya bisa 300 tahun), Jungkook pun ketiduran. Di dalam mimpinya, ia sedang berlarian di padang rumput bersama Jimin. Rasanya bahagiaaaa sekali. Mereka berpegangan tangan, lalu mereka berhenti di bawah pohon rindang. Keduanya saling bertatapan, lalu lama-lama wajah mereka saling mendekat, dan—

Cup.

Kok, ciumannya terasa sangat nyata, ya? Jungkook membuka matanya, dan ia terkejut ketika hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika bangun adalah mata Jimin yang sedang terbelalak, sama seperti matanya.

 _Beberapa saat sebelumnya.._

Jimin telah selesai ber- _shower-_ ria. Karena, katanya _shower-_ an dapat membantu meluruhkan kegalauan. Lumayan, Jimin merasa lebih segar dan tidak sekecewa tadi. Kecewa karena apa? Ayo tebak, karena apa?

Jimin mengambil pakaiannya dari lemari, lalu menaruhnya di meja dekat ranjang. Ketika menoleh, ia mendapai Jungkook sedang tertidur pulas, masih menggunakan setelan mainnya tadi. Jimin menghela napas pelan, lalu berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

Jimin melepaskan kacamata Jungkook, karena pasti rasanya sakit kalau tidur sambil menggunakan kacamata. Tapi, ada masalah. Jimin terpaku pada kegantengan Jungkook. Ah.. rasanya hati Jimin sakit lagi. Ia jadi teringat kejadian terakhir saat menonton pesta kembang api. Jadi, Jungkook suka pada salah satu dari Tae, Jin _hyung_ dan Monie _hyung_?—benak Jimin.

"Kenapa kamu tidak suka sama aku saja, sih, Kook?", lirih Jimin. Entah keberanian dari mana, tapi Jimin merasa sangat ingin mengecup bibir Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka. Semakin dekat, ketika hampir menempel, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook terbangun dan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya..

Dan terjadilah ciuman itu.

.

.

Jimin langsung menjauhkan wajahnya ketika sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Ia gelagapan, satu tangan menutupi bibirnya, yang satu lagi memegang handuk di pinggangnya (Jimin masih belum pakai baju).

"A-a-aku.."

" _Hyung.._ "

"ITU AKU NGGAK.."

" _Hyung.._ menciumku?"

" _Hyung_ tadi cuma.."

"Bukannya _hyung_ tidak suka padaku?"

"Hah, kata siapa?", Jimin berhenti dari gugupnya, berubah jadi kesal.

"Em.. Nggak kata siapa-siapa, cuma menebak saja..", Jungkook garuk-garuk kepala. Masih pusing karena tiba-tiba terbangun, tapi senang juga karena tadi dicium(?) Jimin.

Jimin jadi marah sungguhan, menebak, katanya? Ia pun menerjang Jungkook di ranjang, dan mendampratnya di muka. "Aku sukanya sama kamu, bodoh!"

Jungkook beneran jadi bodoh. Ia cuma bisa bengong dengan mulut terbuka. "Hah?!"

"Tuhkan.. Sudah kuduga.", Jimin jadi lemas, ia pun jatuh terduduk di depan Jungkook. "Harusnya aku tidak bilang saja, kamu kan tidak suka aku.."

Ketika Jimin hampir menangis (lagi), Jungkook berkata, " _Hyung_ itu, ya, sok tahu banget."

"Hah?"

"Aku juga suka sama _hyung._ "

" _Hyung_ yang mana? Tae, Jin _hyung,_ apa Namjoon _hyung_?"

"Ck, bodoh.". Jungkook jadi kesal, ia mengurung Jimin dibawah kungkungannya. Tangan Jimin digenggamnya erat, "Kamu, _hyung._ Kamu, Park Jimin. Jeon Jungkook cinta setengah mati pada Park Jimin!"

"A-apa..? Jadi, tadi itu.."

"Tadinya aku mau nembak _hyung_ di bawah guyuran kembang api, tapi _hyung_ mendadak bete, aku jadi kehilangan momen. Arghhh! Sebal rasanya!", Jungkook _head bang_ di udara saking frustasinya.

"Hihi, hihihihihi, hihihihihihihihihihihihihihi!"

Jungkook menatap Jimin yang ada di bawahnya sambil terheran-heran. "Loh, kok malah ketawa, _hyung_? Aku nggak lagi bercanda, loh."

"Ahahahahahahahahah!", Jimin malah semakin kencang tertawa, sekarang ia memegangi perutnya, geli sama kelakuannya sendiri yang tiba-tiba nangis tidak jelas karena prasangka buruknya.

"Hey, berhenti tertawa!", Jungkook agak kesal, tapi ia ikut ketawa juga. "Hey, _hyung_!", Jungkook menangkap tangan Jimin lagi, dan Jimin pun berhenti.

Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam hening. Lambat tapi pasti, wajah Jungkook semakin mendekati wajah Jimin. Sebelum hidung mereka bertabrakan, Jungkook bertanya, "Jadi, _hyung_ mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau pikir selama ini aku menjomblo karena siapa? Hahaha."

"Terus, kenapa _hyung_ ngomongin mereka bertiga terus?"

"Lah, Tae kan sahabatku. Jin dan Monie _hyung_ kan kakak tersayang di Bangtan. Gimana, sih, kamu? Haha."

"Lain kali jangan ngomongin mereka lagi. Cuma aku yang boleh _hyung_ omongin, oke?"

"Em.. Baiklah.."

"Eish, harus!"

"Iya, iya, Kook. Pasti sih itu, nggak perlu kamu minta.", ucap Jimin sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jungkook dari belakang. " _I love you_ , Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

 _My eyes follow your eyes, nose, lips_

 _But please don't misunderstand_

 _I can't hold it in when I see you,_

 _this is such a pain_

.

.

Jungkook ingin menangis bahagia rasanya, tapi gengsi sama Jimin. " _Hyung_!", Jungkook pun mencium Jimin dengan semangat. Lama kelamaan ciuman malu-malu itu berubah menjadi panas. Apalagi kondisi Jimin hanya ditutupi selembar handuk saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, handuknya kok tidak ada? Ternyata handuknya tersibak (entah kapan), sekarang Jimin 100% _naked_.

"K-kook.."

" _Hyung.._ ", Jungkook melihat kilat itu juga di mata Jimin. Keinginan menuju ke sana, untuk merasakan level cinta yang selanjutnya. " _may we.._?"

Jimin menganguk sambil menekan leher Jungkook kembali untuk menciumnya, dan malam itu menjadi malam terpanjang yang pernah mereka berdua alami.

.

.

 _Sementara itu.._

"Yaish, sudah tidur kah mereka berdua?!", gerutu seseorang yang baru saja sampai di Bandara Internasional Tokyo.

"Kenapa, Taetae? Kok, marah-marah?"

"Itu, _eomma.._ Kemarin Jimin bilang kalau kita sudah sampai Jepang, langsung hubungi mereka, supaya besok bisa janjian. Ini di telepon dua-duanya nggak ada yang angkat."

Ibu Taehyung cuma tersenyum saja, "Ya sudah, mungkin mereka kecapekan?", ucapnya sambil _wink_ penuh arti.

.

.

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian._

 **BTS_twt tweeted something!**

"Golden Closet Film in Tokyo. Link: /XrTNLkqGrlc."

Dalam kurun waktu sedetik saja, para ARMY langsung memborbardir _mention_ dengan ucapan selamat untuk hari jadi KookMin.

Jimin membaca komen para ARMY terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka videonya. Ia jadi makin penasaran. Dibukanya video itu, lalu ia terkejut melihat video yang berisi dirinya 90%. Setelah itu, di akhir video Jungkook menambahkan:

私はあなたを愛しています、ジミン。

[ I love you, Jimin. ]

"JEON JUNGKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!"

* * *

end

* * *

orul2: duh, fakum berbulan-bulan dari ffn, tiba-tiba muncul dengan jikook fict hehe. siapa yang bahagia banget ngeliat postingan jikook akhir-akhir ini? aku pribadi udah seneng banget pas liat jimin upload foto selca jikook di ruang latihan, dilanjut dengan postingan video di twitter waktu mereka ke tokyo

puncaknya ya si jungkook, ngeupload video yang super keren di yutup. AHHHHHHH

aku makin yakin banget mereka ada apa-apa :')


End file.
